Open your eyes
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Às vezes é difícil simplesmente abrir os olhos. A realidade é dura, mas para Sasuke o mundo dos sonhos é igualmente terrível. Havia uma menina nos seus sonhos e agora há uma mulher machucada no jardim. Havia um irmão bondoso e agora há um demônio vermelho
1. Luz e Trevas

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

><p>Uma boa leitura a todos!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Open your eyes<strong>

**Capítulo I: Luz e trevas**

O rapaz caminhou até a janela, nu e no escuro do quarto. O barulho e as luzes vindas lá de baixo o incomodavam, mas não mais do que o sonho que havia acabado de ter. Sasuke havia despertado suado e tremendo, atemorizado, como se ainda fosse um garotinho. Os anos haviam se passado e, no entanto aqueles pesadelos continuavam a perturbá-lo constantemente. Olhos vermelhos, olhos cor de sangue, os olhos do irmão mais velho, _e sua família morta numa poça de sangue._ O demônio que o perseguia em sonhos se chamava Uchiha Itachi, mas ele era mais que um personagem obscuro criado por sua mente. Ele era real. Itachi havia matado toda a família, mas o havia poupado, um menino de sete anos. Nunca o haviam encontrado e nunca Sasuke conseguiu entender o porquê daquilo. Por que Itachi o havia poupado? Por quê? Não havia um porquê. Não se explica por que alguém decide matar toda a sua família numa noite qualquer. Nem mesmo depois de anos de terapia forçada, Sasuke conseguiu compreender aquilo ou perdoar o irmão. Itachi havia lhe arrancado tudo o que tinha, como iria conseguir perdoá-lo? Tudo o que queria era vingança e sabia que um dia a teria. Encontraria Itachi, lhe arrancaria os olhos e depois o coração. A luz iria esvaecer de seus olhos vermelhos e só lhe restaria trevas, as mesmas trevas que havia plantado em seus olhos de criança.

_-Sasuke-kun? _

A loira o chamou da cama, nua e despenteada, tanto quanto a cama estava bagunçada. Ainda que seus olhos estivessem piores e não conseguisse ver com clareza, Sasuke sabia o quanto Ino era bonita e o quanto aquela visão era tentadora devido ao tanto de vezes que já a havia tocado. Conhecia-a pelo _tato_, mas ainda conseguia apreciar o fulgor de seus olhos cor de safira quando estavam colados um no outro e a fazia gemer. Gostava da coragem dela, de sempre fitá-lo nos olhos quando muitos mais temiam fazer. Sakura sempre evitava seus olhos.

Ainda sim não gostava de Ino, não como ela esperava que gostasse.

Ino, embora fosse difícil acreditar, chefiava o setor de homicídios de Tóquio e talvez por esse mesmo motivo ainda continuassem a se encontrar sempre que vinha à capital. Qualquer fagulha de esperança que envolvesse o paradeiro de Itachi lhe interessava e Ino era uma ferramenta para isso, ainda que falha. Ino nunca tinha nada a lhe contar sobre Itachi. Ninguém tinha. Todavia, Sasuke conhecia outros meios para conseguir o que queria. E conseguiria o que queria, ainda que precisasse utilizar de meios ilícitos para isso.

Quando não se afastou da enorme janela de vidro, Ino se levantou e caminhou até onde estava.

Loira, linda, nua e manhosa como uma gata no cio, ela se aproximou, com passos suaves como se sequer tocassem o chão. Ino sabia o poder que sua beleza exercia sobre os homens e sabia usá-lo muito bem, mas isso também era um fardo na profissão que havia escolhido. Tinha de lidar com a escória, e a escória a via como uma _puta_, loira e gostosa que _pensava_ ter poder suficiente para trancafiá-la no fundo de uma cela. Não uma, nem duas, e nem três, mas centenas de vezes ela havia se queixado sobre como não a respeitavam. Primeiro por ser mulher, e depois por ser uma mulher bonita. Ino era boa no que fazia apesar de sua falha com Itachi, entretanto era constantemente alvo não somente do lixo que recolhia das ruas, mas também da mídia. Sempre havia algum repórter pronto a lhe apontar falhas ou até mesmo colegas de profissão, e obviamente que não sobre sua aparência. Quando algum ladrãozinho dito como pé-de-chinelo escapava depois de tentar estuprar uma balconista, Ino era apontada como: _"A loira gostosa realmente tem mais peito do que cérebro!"_; mas quando prendia um _serial killer_, ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, aplaudia. Havia prendido ainda há pouco um serial killer conhecido como Hidan, um homem perigoso que aparentemente participava de uma espécie de seita que envolvia morte, sangue e corpos mutilados.

Ino o beijou.

-Parece perturbado. –ela murmurou acariciando-lhe o rosto com carinho. –Talvez eu não tenha lhe dado... _atenção_ suficiente. _Relaxe. _Mas não muito.

Ino riu, um risinho malicioso que tintilou em seus ouvidos. Suas mãos outrora em seu peito deslizaram perigosamente por seu abdômen e além dele. Ino também era boa naquilo, pensou Sasuke quando sentiu os lábios macios da loira se juntarem à brincadeira.

Ino era sua _válvula de escape_ e o deixaria tão cansado que seria incapaz de voltar a sonhar.

Ledo engano.

Os pesadelos sempre retornariam, cedo ou tarde.

Dessa vez cedo demais.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_O túnel era escuro e infinitamente longo, seu teto baixo para um adulto, mas ainda sim o atravessou. Com seus passos de menino lentos por causa do medo, demorou a encontrar a saída, uma pequena fresta luminosa no fim do longo corredor pedregoso e lamacento. Seus olhos já haviam se acostumado com a escuridão quando enfim a luz os invadiu e cegou. Cobriu os olhos com o antebraço protegendo-os da claridade e só então olhou para a paisagem que se estendia à sua frente. O que via era diferente de tudo o que um dia havia visto na vida, sua pequena vida de criança. Era lindo, indescritível com palavras, e havia compensado valentemente suprimir o medo de atravessar aquele longo corredor escuro. Ali tudo era luz e o medo não tinha espaço, tão pouco as trevas. Estava envolto em luz, e atravessou uma trilha de luz, estreita e sinuosa até vislumbrar um jardim silencioso._

_Havia muitas árvores e plantas, assim como um pequeno laguinho onde esperava encontrar carpas coloridas. O menino se abaixou na orla do pequeno lago, mas não encontrou nenhuma carpa. A água transparente apenas refletiu seus olhos e cabelos negros o fazendo pensar que aquilo devia ser errado. Era um intruso ali com seus olhos e cabelos embebidos em trevas. Estava num mundo de prata e luz, não de escuridão. Um ruído o atraiu e o menino se voltou para trás. Não muito longe dali havia uma casa de telhados pontiagudos e suas portas de papel haviam sido abertas com brusquidão. Uma voz de homem gritou uma dúzia de palavras que não conseguiu compreender, mas que sabia serem de ira. E então tudo voltou ao silencio de antes. O menino se aproximou cauteloso escondendo-se entre as muitas árvores e plantas estranhas, todas elas embebidas em luz. Era como se, a cada passo que desse contra aquele mundo de luz, seus olhos fossem se abrindo para novas cores e seres. O que antes parecia lhe cegar tamanho brilho, agora ficava cada vez mais nítido. _

_Sob a sombra de uma imensa árvore branca, a maior que já havia visto, havia um tapete de flores azuis como o céu, o que era estranho já que rosas não cresciam assim. Sim rosas, mas rosas azuis, tão perfumadas que chegavam a atordoá-lo com seu doce perfume. E entre as rosas havia uma menina, o que deduziu por duas coisas. Primeiro, por causa das suas roupas. Ela vestia um quimono prata e pérola, tão enfeitado que mais parecia pertencer a uma boneca. E segundo, ela estava chorando. Meninos não choram. Decidido, aproximou-se como um gato travesso. Não gostava de ver ninguém chorando, muito menos uma menina. Aquilo era chato, meninas também, mas estava curioso quanto àquela. Quando a menina enfim percebeu-o ali e o fitou com suas bochechas rosadas e olhos lacrimosos, tão assustada quanto poderia ficar, Sasuke concluiu que aquela era a menina mais estranha que já havia visto. _

_-Q-quem, q-quem é... v-você? –ela indagou gaguejante e Sasuke pensou que um coelho assustado seria mais corajoso do que ela._

_Por um bom tempo, Sasuke apenas observou a menina com seus astutos olhos escuros. Ela realmente era estranha, pensou. Sua pele era branca feito mármore polido, os lábios pequenos e rosados em formato de coração, e os cabelos escuros e curtos. Mas os cabelos dela eram de um escuro diferente do seu, algo que o fazia lembrar-se de um tom de índigo muito escuro, e também nas rosas daquele jardim. Concluiu que o cabelo da menina era tão estranho quanto ela. Aquilo o fez pensar nela como uma intrusa também, mas seus olhos compensavam toda e qualquer escuridão existente em seus cabelos. Olhos perolados, tão brancos como os de alguém cego, mas Sasuke sabia que ela enxergava e muito bem, por isso mesmo estava com tanto medo. Havia acabado de descobri-lo ali, um intruso no seu mundo de luz, e que ainda por cima a havia visto chorar. Sasuke teria odiado que o vissem chorar, ainda que não o fizesse. Itachi havia lhe dito que só as garotinhas e os fracos choravam._

_-Q-quem, q-quem..._

_-Por que você está chorando? –Sasuke a interrompeu e a menina fungou._

_-Eu, eu... q-quem, quem; a garota recomeçou, mas outra vez foi interrompida._

_-Só os fracos e as meninas choram; disse-lhe Sasuke antes de se sentar à sua frente, a menina recuou temendo aquela aproximação._

_-Eu, eu... Eu s-sou, s-sou uma m-menina! –disse por fim deixando claro que ele havia lhe ofendido. Sasuke rolou os olhos._

_-É uma menina, e uma menina fraca, sei disso, mas não foi isso o que te perguntei. O que te perguntei foi por que você estava chorando; completou._

_A menina mordeu o lábio e então suspirou. Sasuke se perguntou se ela iria lhe bater ou então xingar, quem sabe expulsá-lo dali, mas tudo o que a garota fez foi murmurar chorosa e ressentida._

_-M-meu pai diz a mesma c-coisa._

_-O que?_

_-Q-que sou f-fraca; respondeu diante do olhar indagador do menino. –É por isso que eu estava chorando._

_Sasuke sequer pensou para responder._

_-Ele te diz isso porque é o que você é; respondeu e o brilho que viu tremeluzir nos olhos da garota o fez pensar que dessa vez ela iria lhe bater de verdade. Ele teria batido._

_-Por que eu gaguejo? –a menina indagou de cabeça baixa._

_-E porque você chora; disse-lhe Sasuke._

_-Choro porque gaguejo; justificou-se a menina._

_-E gagueja porque chora; rebateu Sasuke e estranhamente a menina riu. –Qual foi a graça nisso? –indagou sério, as sobrancelhas franzindo-se num vinco fundo._

_-Qual é o seu nome? –indagou a garota enquanto limpava o rosto com as costas das mãos._

_Sasuke ponderou circunspecto, mas então respondeu._

_-Sasuke._

_-Sasuke; a menina pronunciou o seu nome como se quisesse guardá-lo na memória. –Promete que voltará para me visitar, Sasuke-kun?_

_Sasuke piscou confuso._

_-Eu nem sei o seu nome; murmurou e a menina voltou a rir. _

_-Direi quando voltar para me visitar... Promete?_

_-Prometo._

* * *

><p>Sasuke havia despertado com Ino lhe tocando o braço com gentileza, mas se irritou mesmo assim. A loira havia lhe interrompido o sonho, o mesmo sonho que vinha tendo desde os sete anos de idade, <em>o sonho com a menina dos olhos perolados e seu mundo de luz.<em> E o mais estranho não era isso, era os sonhos nunca se repetirem, exceto aquele, no que se conheciam. Hinata, era esse o seu nome, e ele sempre voltava para visitá-la como havia prometido. Era divertido voltar àquele mundo de luz, onde havia sempre uma nova aventura, mas tudo ruíra na noite em que seus pais haviam morrido. Nunca mais havia voltado ao mundo de luz em que Hinata vivia, mas naquela noite fatídica, ela havia tentado lhe avisar sobre a tormenta sangrenta prestes a cair sobre sua família. Ainda se lembrava dos olhos assustados dela quando lhe contou que tinha um irmão mais velho e qual era o seu nome. Ela havia se aproximado e sussurrado em seu ouvido: _"Volte, sua família corre perigo, o corvo de olhos vermelhos a cerca!"_

Ainda se lembrava do sopro úmido e doce dela no seu ouvido e da forma como havia gritado e brigado com ela. Havia lhe dito que nunca mais voltaria para visitá-la porque ela era uma mentirosa. Itachi? Seu irmão e seu sangue? Ele jamais faria mal a ninguém, muito menos à sua família. Mas então Sasuke acordou em meio a gritos de terror e sangue. Havia descido as escadas e se deparado com os pais, mortos numa poça de sangue. Era o _corvo_ e ele jazia sobre eles, vigilante, tal qual uma gárgula. Seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue, e não restavam dúvidas de que Hinata nunca havia mentido.

Sasuke realmente nunca conseguiu compreender aquilo, por que Itachi havia feito o que fez e também o porquê de nunca mais visitar Hinata em seus sonhos. Depois daquilo desejou mais do que tudo voltar a vê-la, mas nunca mais conseguiu falar com ela. Com grande nostalgia revivia as memórias das aventuras que haviam tido juntos e às vezes tinha aquele sonho, o sonho repetido, o sonho em que a conhecia.

-Preciso ir embora; a loira lhe disse enquanto se vestia e Sasuke a espiava pelo canto dos olhos, em parte porque ainda estava irritado com ela, e em parte porque queria voltar a dormir. –Parece que encontramos outro doido nas ruas. Tenten acabou de me ligar contando que podem ter encontrado o tal cúmplice daquele maníaco que prendemos a semana passada.

-Hidan? –Sasuke indagou preguiçoso, o rosto enterrado contra os travesseiros. O serial killer que tanto havia dado trabalho a loira? É claro que se recordava, o país inteiro se recordava.

-Exatamente; ela confirmou enquanto fechava a blusa branca de botões sobre o sutiã de renda. Com a mesma rapidez puxou a saia preta e justa que chegava até a altura dos joelhos. –Aquele maldito não pode ter agido sozinho, disso eu tenho certeza. O que ele fazia... _Céus!_ Não dá para fazer tudo aquilo sozinho! –suspirou e então alisou as roupas. –E então, como estou? Pronta para interrogar um assassino?

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente. Linda, mesmo com aquele cabelo bagunçado.

_-Oh, não faça essa carinha!_ –ela riu e então se sentou na cama beijando-o levemente nos lábios, suas unhas compridas e pintadas de vermelho lhe arranharam as costas enquanto o acarinhava. –Sempre que faz essa carinha de cachorro abandonado eu vou parar na sua cama.

-O que eu sei que você adora; Sasuke murmurou em resposta cerrando os olhos devido ao sono e ela riu.

-É, adoro, mas tenho pressa agora; Ino beijou-o carinhosamente no topo da cabeça e então se afastou. –Tenho mesmo que ir, mas caso você pretenda ficar mais alguns dias na capital, a gente podia combinar e, não sei, quem sabe...

-Volto para casa amanhã, Ino.

-Ok. Até a próxima então. _Ja ne!_

Sasuke a viu sair pela porta abandonando-o na escuridão e solidão do quarto de hotel. Havia visto o tênue brilho de decepção nos olhos azuis da loira, mas nunca havia prometido nada a Ino, nada além daquilo que tinham. Talvez fosse a hora de terminarem com aquilo também, assim como havia decidido por fim no seu relacionamento com Sakura há alguns anos. Aquele olhar, aquele olhar de decepção, não o queria ver em Ino também. Sempre seria uma decepção para qualquer mulher porque já estava comprometido com algo muito maior, sua vingança.

Itachi, sua vingança, ter o coração daquele demônio de olhos vermelhos entre as mãos. Esmagá-lo! Era somente por isso que tinha coragem de se levantar todos os dias.

* * *

><p>Sakura estava de plantão àquela noite, atarefada, mas sentiu-se imensamente feliz quando Naruto apareceu na cantina do hospital. Tinha alguns minutos de folga e tomava sua décima dose de café forte. Tudo o que precisava naquele momento era de um rosto conhecido e de um amigo. Naruto a abraçou apertado com seus braços de pugilista e sentiu vontade de nunca mais soltá-lo, o que obviamente fez. Metade das enfermeiras e residentes estavam ali cobiçosamente fitando o loiro, como sempre faziam. Naruto era o campeão daquela temporada, um campeão lindo e loiro de olhos azuis. Havia cuidado dele tantas vezes depois de uma luta. E em todas às vezes havia um rebuliço no hospital. Fotógrafos dos principais jornais da cidade, enfermeiras assanhadas e fãs histéricos. No entanto, vez ou outra ele fazia aquilo, aparecia sem avisar. Era como se ele não se importasse com o que causava ao lhe fazer àquelas visitas ou então não percebesse. Provavelmente a segunda opção, já que Naruto seguramente era mais popular do que pensava.<p>

-E então? Fiquei sabendo que o _teme _veio para a capital.

-E como soube disso, Naruto? –indagou-lhe Sakura.

-Ino me contou; disse o loiro e Sakura suspirou. Naruto sentiu-se envergonhado e _burro_ por ter mencionado aquilo. Aquilo havia sido muita insensibilidade de sua parte, concluiu. –Desculpe-me, Sakura-chan, é que eu, eu esqueci que... que...

_-Que agora eles dormem juntos?_ –Sakura o interrompeu num sorriso triste. –Eu não, Naruto. Já faz três anos que eu sei disso, então não precisa ficar envergonhado por isso. Sasuke e eu terminamos e ele dorme com a Ino toda vez que vem para a capital. Ponto.

-Mas isso não quer dizer que não doa; o loiro murmurou infeliz.

-É, dói, mas não mais do que saber que ele está realmente perdendo a visão; a médica suspirou deprimida. –Examinei os olhos dele hoje de manhã.

-Quer dizer que ele está pior? –indagou Naruto ajeitando-se na cadeira.

-Bem pior; respondeu-lhe Sakura. –Ele não mostrou melhora alguma comparado aos exames anteriores, e parece mesmo estar rumo à cegueira total. Isso me deixa de mãos atadas e desesperada, Naruto. Eu tenho tentado todos esses anos, procurado, mas não acho uma causa que explique a doença do Sasuke. Não há nada na medicina atual que explique o que acontece com os olhos dele, tão pouco algo que seja capaz de ao menos retardar o processo. Sinto-me... _Impotente_, Naruto; completou a médica deixando que a cabeça caísse contra as mãos tamanha exaustão.

-Sakura-chan? –Naruto a chamou e a médica o fitou. –Você tem feito tudo o que podia fazer por ele, eu sei disso e ele também.

-Eu sei, mas... Isso não tem sido o bastante, não é? –Sakura gesticulou infeliz. Diziam-lhe que era uma das mais brilhantes estudantes de medicina quando estava na faculdade e depois que seria uma médica promissora, no entanto, tudo o que sentia agora era uma imensa agonia, como se tudo o que havia aprendido não valesse absolutamente nada. Sentia-se um imenso fracasso, essa era a verdade. –Eu não quero que ele me odeie por isso, Naruto; desabafou. –Ele nunca me amou, mas eu não quero que ele me odeie por ter fracassado onde disse que triunfaria. Eu prometi a ele que conseguiria curá-lo, eu... prometi.

Naruto a fitou por um longo instante de silêncio e Sakura sentiu-se mergulhando de encontro àquele profundo mar azul. Não havia mais ninguém no mundo com quem conseguisse se abrir daquele jeito.

-Nem sempre conseguimos cumprir as nossas promessas, Sakura-chan; Naruto enfim respondeu e havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos, intenso, porém infeliz.

-Naruto; Sakura ponderou, conhecia e muito bem aquele olhar.

-Eu ainda quero te beijar, agora, mesmo tendo te prometido que nunca mais faria isso. Também estou prestes a quebrar promessas e fracassar, mas... _Por todos os deuses, não se culpe!_ Deixe que eu me culpe por você, por te amar e por também desejar a cura do Sasuke.

-Naruto...

Sakura não conteve o nó que lhe subiu pela garganta e começou a chorar. Naruto a abraçou e consolou, como sempre. E como sempre, ela nada tinha para lhe dar.

* * *

><p>Ino adentrou a delegacia apressadamente jogando a bolsa em cima da mesa. Sentou-se na beirada da mesa do escritório e então discou no telefone o número de Tenten. Instantes depois a jovem policial apareceu junto de Lee, seu parceiro nas ruas. Tenten com seus coques e Lee com suas enormes sobrancelhas, mas aqueles eram os melhores policiais da cidade chefiados pelo detetive Gai. Lee estava com o braço engessado e um enorme hematoma no canto da boca, mas Tenten parecia estar bem.<p>

-O que houve aqui? Por que me ligaram no meio da noite, _e na minha noite de folga?_ –indagou a loira de braços cruzados e sobrancelhas unidas. –Espero que seja realmente importante; completou pensando que se não fosse faria picadinho deles por atrapalhar sua noite com Sasuke.

Foi Lee quem resolveu falar.

-Ele parece um _demônio_, Yamanaka-sama! Quase me quebrou uma costela e tentou matar Tenten-san; explicou o sempre respeitoso Lee, talvez um dos únicos homens a respeitá-la ali.

-Tenten? –Ino se voltou para a morena que se arrastou numa expressão de dor. A mulher segurava o lado esquerdo do corpo.

-Encontramos o rapaz num beco depois de uma chamada de tentativa de estupro. Provavelmente era aquele mesmo sujeito da semana retrasada, o que fugiu. Ele costuma entrar para assaltar lojas de conveniência e na maioria das vezes faz mais do que isso quando encontra uma mulher sozinha; Tenten fez uma pausa com os punhos cerrados.

-Continue, Tenten; instigou-a Ino.

-Pescamos um peixe maior, senhora. O rapaz que capturamos não se trata desse estuprador, conheço o maldito covarde que vem aterrorizando esse tipo de loja há alguns meses. Aquele rapaz, o que encontramos no beco, só de olhar nos olhos dele eu soube que ele não era esse _tipo_ de homem. Ele tem...; Tenten ponderou mordendo o lábio. –Um olhar maligno, senhora, mas de um jeito diferente. Frio e calculista como estivesse seguindo ordens restritas. Já vi assassinos e loucos demais nessa vida para não reconhecer um quando o vejo. Ele é um assassino contratado, tenho certeza. E, no entanto, há algo que não se encaixa nessa história, tão pouco faça sentido. Esse rapaz também roubou a loja, mas não levou o que costumeiramente os ladrões levam.

Ino franziu as sobrancelhas.

-E o que foi que ele roubou?

_-Dropes de canela_. Não levou uma única moeda do caixa, senhora; Tenten deu de ombros como se também não conseguisse acreditar naquilo. Lee assentiu com a cabeça igualmente descrente. A morena resolveu continuar. –Quebrou o pescoço do velho, o gerente da loja, e fugiu. O velho estava esperando a polícia chegar para dizer como valentemente havia espantado o estuprador que queria fazer mal à sua filha. Quando chegamos encontramos somente o velho morto com um bastão de baseball ao seu lado e a moça aterrorizada de medo.

A cabeça de Ino latejava e foi obrigada a massagear as têmporas enquanto digeria toda aquela informação.

-Suponho que ainda haja mais? Já que até agora nada disso o liga a Hidan, que foi o motivo de vocês terem interrompido a minha noite de folga; indagou Ino e Tenten retomou a palavra.

-Exatamente; disse-lhe Tenten sob o olhar atento da loira. –Todos nós sabemos o quanto Hidan era descuidado e deixava pistas por onde passava. Esse homem parece ser o oposto dele, senhora, mas há algo que irremediavelmente o liga a Hidan. Ele estava próximo à cena do crime, o último que Hidan cometeu antes de ser capturado. Câmeras de segurança o flagraram em outros três lugares que também haviam sido cenas de crimes cometidos por Hidan.

-Ok; anuiu Ino. –Mas isso ainda não o inocenta de ter tentado estuprar a moça também. Como sabe que não foi ele quem tentou violentar a garota?

-Ela me descreveu ambos os homens, o que tinha tentado violentá-la, e o que havia matado seu pai, e eram homens diferentes, senhora; Tenten explicou.

Ino sentia-se cansada, muito cansada. Olhou para Lee com seu braço na tipoia e depois para Tenten.

-Em resumo, esse homem ainda quebrou o braço dele e tentou te matar? –Tenten levou os dedos finos até o pescoço por puro instinto e só então Ino notou as marcas rochas de dedos ali, um aperto de aço que certamente poderia tê-la matado.

-Ele realmente se parece muito com o tal de Hidan, senhora; Lee deu um passo à frente. –Não fisicamente é claro, nem na sua falta de educação utilizando-se de palavras grosseiras e hostis, até porque ele não disse uma única palavra desde que chegou, mas no brilho sinistro que tem nos olhos. Uma coisa eu lhe digo, senhora, Tenten-san tem razão no que diz, ele é um assassino e verá tal coisa assim que botar seus olhos nele.

Ino suspirou outra vez massageando as têmporas.

-Quer dizer que pegamos um ladrão de doces, _gentil_, mas com sede de sangue? Isso? A cada palavra que me dizem mais essa história me parece bizarra e doentia. Quero ver esse homem agora! –ordenou.

-Nós a acompanharemos, senhora; disse-lhe Lee, mas Ino o interrompeu.

-Tenten me acompanha já que parece estar em estado melhor do que o seu. _Você descansa_, agente Lee! Volte para casa, está dispensado pelo resto da noite; ordenou e o rapaz mesmo querendo discordar baixou os olhos e deixou que as duas mulheres passassem.

Enquanto atravessavam os corredores frios da carceragem e Tenten a punha a par dos demais acontecimentos, Ino só conseguia pensar em Sasuke e no quanto ainda gostaria de estar com ele. Esse desejo tão logo evaporou quando se recordou de que aquele homem que haviam capturado poderia ser o cúmplice do tal Hidan. Hidan, além de um assassino vil e perigoso, era mais do que grosseiro. Lee havia sido gentil em poupar seus ouvidos com adjetivos que fariam verdadeiramente jus ao assassino. Ainda se recordava de como havia sido interrogar aquele maldito psicopata.

"_Wow! É esse o inferno pra onde disseram que iam me levar? Se soubesse teria vindo de bom grado e sem algemas. Vamos lá sua puta loira, tire logo essa roupa e abra já essas pernas pra que eu possa fodê-la bem gostoso! Não vê que já estou todo duro? Vamos, vou te fazer gemer de verdade antes de te sacrificar ao grande Jashin-sama! Ele certamente vai adorar receber o seu lindo corpo como oferenda..."_

Hidan era apenas mais um que a via daquele jeito, mas o que incomodava Ino era o porquê um homem jovem e bonito – porque Hidan era um homem bonito – se entregasse a tais práticas cruéis e sem propósito. Qualquer mulher se derreteria por ele enquanto mantivesse aquela maldita boca fechada, mas ele as preferia mortas em poças de sangue. E isso certamente lhe era de grande ajuda, não devia ser difícil atrair novas vítimas.

E pela graça dos deuses, ele já não estava mais ali. Havia sido levado para a última cela da carceragem, uma que quase nunca usavam, longe o suficiente para que Ino não precisasse ouvir a sua voz. E claro, para que não soubesse que seu possível cúmplice havia sido capturado, cúmplice que ele dizia não ter. Isso era estritamente necessário para o decorrer do caso.

-Aí está ele, senhora; Tenten apontou o monte cinzento dentro da cela.

-Deixe-nos a sós, Tenten. Quero falar com ele sozinha; disse-lhe Ino observando o perfil cinzento do rapaz encolhido no chão e enrolado num cobertor velho.

-Como quiser, senhora; Tenten anuiu e Ino a dispensou pelo resto da noite também.

O silêncio caiu pesadamente entre a delegada e a cela, mas o rapaz continuou deitado e enrolado ao cobertor. Haviam tentado lhe arrancar seu nome, quem era, e o que pretendia fazer depois de visitar cenas de crimes ainda não resolvidos, assaltar uma loja de conveniência, quebrar o pescoço de um velho, e quase assassinar dois policiais, mas o rapaz havia se mantido no mais completo silêncio. Tentaram do _jeito fácil_ e tentaram do _jeito difícil_, mas nada arrancaram dele, nem mesmo gritos de dor. E com Ibiki Morino no comando, Ino podia dizer que o rapaz ou era um lunático masoquista como Hidan, ou então alguém que realmente poderiam chamar de _super-homem_. Um homem sem nome, sem passado, e também sem voz. Ino estava curiosa. Na falta de um nome e depois do que havia feito a Lee e Tenten, haviam lhe apelidado de _esfinge. _Aloira estava realmente curiosa em saber por que.

-Sente-se, descubra o rosto, e fale comigo; ordenou e pensou que ele não fosse obedecer, mas obedeceu. Só esperava que dessa vez não fosse tão difícil quanto havia sido com Hidan.

O cobertor puído foi jogado para o lado finalmente revelando quem era a tal esfinge e o porquê do apelido. Era um homem jovem, de pele clara e cabelos cor de fogo, mas não foi o que realmente chamou à atenção de Ino. O que havia lhe chamado à atenção eram seus olhos verdes apáticos e frios, lâminas afiadas, tal qual a haviam prevenido. Outra coisa que havia lhe chamado à atenção era aquela tatuagem vermelha em sua testa. Depois de observá-la atentamente descobriu se tratar do _kanji_ amor, o que só tornava aquilo ainda mais estranho. Quem é que tatuaria o kanji amor na testa? Pensar num assassino com aquela tatuagem era ainda mais perturbador. Perturbador? Perturbador era o quanto aquele homem era bonito mesmo com aquela marca rocha e feia no canto da boca. _E aqueles certamente eram lábios para serem beijados!_ Mesmo machucado, sujo e mal vestido, ele era bonito, bonito demais. Ino sentia a sua cabeça latejar. Não precisava de outro assassino louco e bonito.

-Como se chama? –indagou mirando-o sentado no chão frio e recostado contra a parede da cela, os braços repousados sobre os joelhos dobrados. Os dedos dele eram finos e longos. Era estranho pensar que aquelas mãos, quase que delicadas, tivessem feito tamanho estrago. As mãos dele faziam-na pensar em mãos de alguém que passa o dia todo no escritório, ou então nas de um artista, como Sasuke, mas não nas de um assassino. –De onde veio? O que pretendia fazer depois de assassinar meus dois policiais? –indagou a loira repetindo as mesmas perguntas que haviam feito ao rapaz mais cedo.

Ele a mirou tão profundamente que Ino sentiu-se acuada, ainda que não o tivesse demonstrado.

_Decifra-me ou te devoro!_

Conseguia sentir aquela frase não dita perambulando entre as grades da cela. E não conseguiu reprimir o arrepio terrível e intenso que lhe subiu pela espinha, como se mãos invisíveis se apertassem em seu pescoço. Era como se ele realmente fosse uma esfinge, mas Ino não saberia dizer se conseguiria resolver seu enigma.

O instante de silêncio se foi, e os lábios do rapaz enfim se moveram libertando o som grave e monocórdico de sua voz que encheu a cela.

-Uma pergunta de cada vez.

-Ok; a loira se aproximou da cela sem desviar seus olhos dos dele, sentia-se incapaz de fazê-lo. –Seu nome?

-Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

><p>Sasuke havia chegado em casa no inicio da manhã e tão logo havia se trancado no quarto, não no quarto de dormir, mas no que lhe servia de ateliê. Ultimamente passava mais tempo ali do que em qualquer outro lugar da casa. Às vezes até dormia ali, entre tubos de tinta e cavaletes de pintura. Sempre havia gostado de pintar e até havia conseguido ganhar algum dinheiro com isso, um dinheiro que não precisava sendo o único herdeiro de toda a fortuna Uchiha, mas estava longe de ser um conceituado artista plástico. Havia se formado, mas nunca se preocupou em botar em prática o que havia lapidado nos inúmeros cursos que havia feito. Havia viajado o mundo, aprendido arte nas melhores escolas europeias e também nas melhores do Japão, no entanto, estava ali, no interior de sua terra natal e isolado do mundo. Havia os que o chamavam de <em>gênio<em>, que gostariam muito de poder contar com sua presença e sua arte nos melhores salões e exposições, mas Sasuke nunca quisera isso. Tinha ciúmes de seus quadros como se fossem filhos ou então amantes e tinha dificuldade em se separar deles. E ultimamente suas pinturas eram lúgubres e obscuras, o que talvez não agradasse o público.

Estava preso em seu último quadro há seis meses e havia descartado uma dúzia de telas iguais antes de se contentar com aquela, mas ainda sim sempre que olhava para a pintura sentia que ainda faltava alguma coisa. Soaria ridículo se contasse a alguém o que estava tentando retratar, até mesmo a Naruto que era o seu melhor amigo, ou então a Ino que já havia lhe servido de modelo, mas sentia aquela necessidade como a que tinha de respirar. Estava tentando recriar o cenário do sonho, seu sonho de menino onde encontrava a garota dos olhos perolados. Quando era criança e ainda sonhava com ela, sentia que ela ia crescer junto com ele e por isso agora a estava retratando como uma mulher e não como uma menina. O problema era que não sabia como ela seria adulta. Seus cabelos teriam crescido? Seus olhos certamente ainda seriam os mesmos, mas era como se não pudesse retratar seu rosto. Sabia como era o da menina, mas não o da mulher. Se ainda fizesse terapia e contasse isso ao seu terapeuta, certamente o internaria num manicômio. Havia sido liberado de tal tormento somente quando parou de falar de sonhos com uma menina num mundo de luz e do aviso que ela havia lhe dado, sobre o irmão ser um corvo de olhos vermelhos. Aos quinze anos vestiu uma máscara, escondeu seus reais sentimentos, e disse ter enterrado o irmão e a morte dos pais. Isso o livrou do tormento das sessões de terapia e fez dele um rapaz popular no colégio, na faculdade, e também com as garotas, mas ninguém nunca o conheceu de verdade. Era a máscara que viam, uma manobra para incubar seu ódio e pensamentos confusos até que a hora de definitivamente mostrar seu verdadeiro eu fosse propícia. O dia em que encontrasse Itachi e o matasse, esse seria o dia em que descobririam o verdadeiro Sasuke. Naruto tinha medo desse dia, ele sabia, conhecia o seu verdadeiro eu, e por isso mesmo o considerava seu único e verdadeiro amigo. Ele podia ser idiota na grande maioria das vezes, mas não ria do seu ódio e desejo de vingança porque sabia que cumpriria aquela promessa, de ver o irmão mais velho numa poça de sangue, ainda que isso levasse toda uma vida.

Agora? _Agora estava ficando cego!_ Sakura havia lhe dito que o ajudaria e que não iria permitir que a luz fugisse de seus olhos, mas Sasuke sabia que não era verdade. A cada dia sua visão estava pior, e isso havia começado no dia da morte dos pais, depois de mirar os olhos cor de sangue do irmão, mas ninguém acreditaria se dissesse. Havia aprendido isso nas sessões de terapia. Não tinha medo de ficar cego, havia sido cego a tudo à sua volta que não incluísse sua vingança e Itachi. Havia sido cego ao amor de Sakura. Havia sido cego ao que poderia ter com Ino, certamente que muito mais do que eventuais encontros tórridos num quarto de hotel. Havia sido cego aos pedidos de Naruto para voltar para a luz e esquecer-se das trevas em que a vingança estava. Não tinha medo de apagar de vez tudo aquilo e se envolver por inteiro na escuridão. Não precisaria de seus olhos para encontrar Itachi, só de seu ódio e sua ira. Mas... _Ainda queria terminar aquele quadro._

Queria retratar Hinata e seu mundo de luz, antes que enfim toda a luz se esvaísse de sua vida.

E ali estava ele, mirando aquele quadro, outra vez sem saber como finalizá-lo. Havia o grande carvalho branco com suas folhas prateadas e quase translúcidas a bailar com o vento. Havia as portas de papel da casa dela ao fundo e longe. Havia o magnífico tapete de rosas azuis sobre o chão e ela no centro disso tudo. Uma mulher sem rosto com longos cabelos índigo e o mais lindo quimono prateado...

_-Droga!_

Sasuke jogou o pincel contra a tela e ele escorregou deixando uma veia de tinta prata do pescoço ao colo da imagem. O pincel caiu no chão e o manchou também, mas Sasuke não se importou. Ainda com as mãos sujas de tinta se jogou em cima do sofá macio no canto do quarto. Sua cabeça doía e seus olhos não conseguiam ver que horas eram no relógio na parede. Sabia que era tarde porque a noite escura cobria a janela. Havia passado o dia todo ali, mas o que importava?

Fechou os olhos e tão logo adormeceu.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_Escuro, frio, úmido. O corredor era imensamente longo, estreito, baixo demais para alguém adulto atravessar de pé, mas ainda sim a garota se arrastava feito uma doninha. Suas roupas estavam em frangalhos e seu rosto marcado de lágrimas e sangue. Estava cheia de machucados, cortes, hematomas, mas ainda sim corria, corria desesperadamente. Tropeçava, caía, levantava, se arrastava, uma cena no mínimo digna de pena. Sasuke conhecia aquele lugar e conhecia aquela mulher. Aquela era Hinata! Ela chorava e se arrastava pelo mesmo túnel que tantas vezes havia percorrido para encontrá-la no seu mundo de luz. Dessa vez, no entanto, era ela quem percorria aquele caminho, um caminho inverso. A luz era deixada para trás e ela seguia para a escuridão. Sasuke sentiu vontade de gritar e lhe pedir para voltar, mas não conseguia. Queria ajudá-la e não podia. Aquilo o enchia de desgosto, de ira, e de impotência. Havia desejado tanto voltar a sonhar com ela, mas nunca quis um sonho como aquele, um pesadelo. Queria acordar, mas não conseguia, mesmo sabendo que estava sonhando. Ela tinha medo, medo demais, um medo sobre-humano, e aquilo estava sendo pior do que sonhar com os olhos vermelhos de Itachi. Algo a perseguia, mas não sabia dizer o que ou de onde vinha, só sabia que ela sentia um imenso pavor e desespero. _

_Ela gritou quando algo se prendeu em sua perna e Sasuke enfim despertou._

* * *

><p>Estava outra vez suado e com o coração batendo desesperado contra o peito. Levantou-se sobressaltado e então deslizou as mãos entre os cabelos negros e sedosos. Sentia que havia gritado também, só esperava não ter acordado os poucos serviçais que cuidavam da mansão. Olhou para o relógio outra vez sem conseguir ver mais que um borrão e depois para a janela. Tudo que o via era o manto negro da noite do lado de fora. Deixou-se cair novamente no sofá, mas voltou a saltar assustado quando ouviu o barulho de vidro sendo quebrado. Olhou pela janela e para a distante silhueta da estufa de vidro longe dali. Aquilo definitivamente era estranho, pensar que alguém invadiria logo a estufa ao invés da mansão. Entretanto, sua maior fortuna com toda certeza estava naquela estufa.<p>

Sem pensar, Sasuke saiu e rumou até a estufa, descalço e com as roupas sujas de tinta. O sensato seria chamar os serviçais, os seguranças, ou até mesmo a policia, mas... _Chamaria quem?_ O casal de velhos que cuidava da mansão? Já os seguranças, os poucos que tinha, nunca vinham até a estufa. Aquilo o fez pensar num comentário esdrúxulo de Naruto:

"_Você parece o Batman, teme! Morar sozinho aqui? Só falta um mordomo e a batcaverna! Você... você não tem uma batcaverna, tem?"_

Sasuke rolou os olhos.

Tinham quinze anos quando Naruto lhe disse aquilo.

Entretanto, só podia ser o imenso cão branco do vizinho. O bicho era tão grande que ninguém duvidava que conseguisse escalar e pular os altos muros da mansão. Não seria a primeira vez, mas ia matar aquele animal malcriado e pulguento caso tivesse feito mais do que invadir a estufa. E claro, seu dono também. Nunca havia gostado do Inuzuka mesmo. Sasuke chegou a sorrir com a ideia, mais outro pensamento sombrio lhe turvou a mente. Podia ser Itachi, quem sabe ele tivesse retornado para completar o que não havia terminado há alguns anos. Seus dentes rangeram e seus punhos se cerraram. Seria bom demais, não seria? Reencontrar aquele demônio de olhos vermelhos depois de tanto tê-lo procurado? Sasuke caminhou sobre a grama fofa e úmida até que a luz vinda da estufa tornou-a mais nítida. Deu a volta pela estrutura e não demorou a encontrar um dos vidros quebrados. Havia sangue ali o que só comprovava sua teoria sobre o cachorro. Nenhum ladrão ou invasor se jogaria desse jeito contra o vidro. Bastava abrir a porta e adentrar a estufa. O ruído de algo se arrastando dentro da estufa o fez cerrar os olhos. Deu a volta e a adentrou. Assim que abriu a porta um cheiro doce de rosas invadiu suas narinas. Aquelas eram rosas azuis, uma variação genética e cara sendo cultivada ali, e também o seu tesouro. Estava escuro, exceto pelas fracas luzes de emergência que haviam se acendido depois de ter aberto a porta. Ao quebrar o vidro, o maldito cachorro devia ter danificado parte do sistema de energia da estufa. Caminhou devagar desviando de um ou outro vaso quebrado e amaldiçoando o cão do Inuzuka quando voltou a ouvir o barulho de algo se arrastando no escuro. Dessa vez o ruído veio junto de um gemido, um gemido de dor que certamente não provinha de um cachorro.

-Quem está aí? –indagou Sasuke enquanto agarrava uma pá próxima e a prendia firmemente entre os dedos. Teve de tatear as cegas em busca da pá e naquele momento, mais do que nunca sentiu o peso de estar perdendo a visão.

De novo o barulho e outro gemido. Uma pilha de vasos se quebrou depois de se estatelar ruidosamente no chão. A criatura que se arrastava e gemia havia se alojado debaixo de uma mesa cheia de mudas de rosas azuis. Sasuke correu até ela antes que destruísse o resto da estufa. Parou quando com seus olhos turvos distinguiu uma silhueta humana se encolhendo sob a mesa e protegendo a cabeça com ambos os braços. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e só então percebeu o rastro escuro de sangue no chão. Aquela cor rubra? Talvez ainda conseguisse vê-la mesmo quando já estivesse totalmente cego. Aquela era a cor de Itachi e também de sua vingança. Aproximou-se um pouco mais. Aquela criatura que ali estava jazia suja e machucada, concluiu mesmo sem conseguir visualizá-la direito. Tinha um longo corte no antebraço e outros pelas pernas, de onde sangue quente escorria desenhando longas estrias carmim sobre a pele branca. Jogou a pá no chão assustando ainda mais a criatura que agora sabia se tratar de uma mulher. Cabelos longos e escuros, emaranhados e sujos, e insinuação de um seio sob os braços levantados contra a cabeça. Estava ficando cego, mas ainda podia ver que aquilo não era um cachorro. Aquilo o fez pensar no sonho que havia acabado de ter. Talvez ainda estivesse sonhando. Isso explicaria porque aquela mulher naquele estado deplorável se escondia na sua estufa.

Um frio estranho lhe percorreu o estômago enquanto pensando nisso se abaixava até a mulher. Estava a poucos passos dela agora.

-Hei? O que está fazendo aqui? –indagou tentando soar o menos intimidador possível, mesmo que aquela fosse uma intrusa. Ela claramente tinha medo dele e aquilo o incomodava.

A mulher se enrolou ainda mais o que não permitia a Sasuke ver seu rosto. Puxou-a pelos pulsos e obrigou-a sair dali para fitá-lo. Odiava quando o evitavam daquele jeito. Outra vez sentiu aquele arrepio estranho e as entranhas congelarem. Conhecia aquele rosto. Mas... _De onde?_ A mulher, por sua vez, continuava de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa, a farta franja escura e lisa cobrindo-lhe os olhos. Simplesmente não conseguia olhar para ele. Aquilo o irritou.

_-Olhe para mim!_ –ordenou.

E ela olhou.

Seus olhos de longas pestanas se abriram e tudo o que Sasuke viu foi luz.

O mundo foi invadido de luz e Sasuke sentiu-se cego.

Cego pela luz dos olhos dela...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Sei que prometi finalizar minhas outras fanfics antes de postar qualquer outra coisa, mas essa ideia maluca me surgiu do nada e foi tomando forma e ganhando vida. Ela ia acabar me sufocando se eu não a libertasse, digamos assim. Espero que tenham gostado, e já lhes aviso que, ainda que SasukexHina seja o casal principal, muitos outros também farão suas ilustres aparições. Acho que GaaraxIno já ficou muito na cara, né? Mas eles com toda certeza não serão os únicos.

E eu quero reviews, ok?

Sem **reviews**, _sem atualizações também._

Feito? XD

Bjus e até a próxima!

Ja ne! ^^


	2. Enigma

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

><p><span>Obrigada<span>:** Hossana, Luciana Fernandes, Fran Hyuuga (**Flor!** ^^) **e** Dark Temi **por comentarem o capítulo anterior!

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Open your eyes<strong>

**Capítulo II: Enigma**

O relógio despertou e seu letreiro digital anunciava que ainda não eram nem sete horas da manhã. Cansada e com uma dor de cabeça infernal, Ino golpeou o barulhento relógio no escuro. Sasuke odiava aquele relógio, dizia que ninguém merecia ser despertado com uma sirene de ambulância gritando nos ouvidos. Shikamaru, seu primeiro namorado – e também o único até o primeiro ano da faculdade –, dizia a mesma coisa. Talvez devesse mesmo dar fim naquilo, pensou Ino. Aquele relógio já havia lhe custado um namorado. Com essa novidade, Sasuke poderia sentir-se mais atraído quando lhe convidasse para uma visita, não é? Poderiam tomar um vinho juntos e sentados no sofá, depois combinariam um passeio para o dia seguinte. Dormiriam juntos e seria maravilhoso, mas no dia seguinte ele não teria tanta pressa de partir. Não, Ino não era tão tola assim. Já não acreditava em príncipes encantados, contos de fadas e seus finais felizes há muito, muito tempo. Sabia e muito bem o que ela e Sasuke tinham. E não estava reclamando, apenas queria que aquilo durasse um pouco mais. Tinha uma rotina pesada chefiando a central de homicídios de Tóquio e seus eventuais encontros com Sasuke a faziam esquecer um pouco do peso que tinha de carregar nas costas. Era mulher, era jovem, e tinha um cargo invejado, aquilo a cansava muito mais do que trabalhar na captura de um número crescente de psicopatas infestando as ruas da capital. Gostava de seu trabalho, fazia-o bem, mas a pressão que sofria às vezes era mais do que seu corpo e sua mente poderiam suportar. A mídia, os jornais e revistas, simplesmente adoravam atacá-la. Ino tinha esperanças de que ao encerrar o caso de Hidan e seu culto sangrento, essas pessoas tivessem um pouco mais de apreço por sua pessoa. Havia muito mais gente a alfinetar, gente que merecia ser alfinetada. Só queria que a esquecessem um pouco e deixassem-na fazer o seu trabalho.

_Decifra-me ou te devoro!_

Pensar nisso tudo a fez se lembrar de Gaara, _a esfinge_. Não havia conseguido tirar muito dele à noite passada, mas sem dúvida havia sido mais próspera que Ibiki. Nessa manhã iria confrontá-lo com Hidan e só de pensar naquilo Ino sentia um arrepio mórbido e funesto lhe subindo pela espinha. Hidan nem de longe soaria tão polido e frio como o ruivo. Gaara era... _diferente._ E ao mesmo tempo muito parecido com Hidan. Ino sentia aquele brilho perigoso e terrível por de trás de seus olhos verdes e apáticos, olhos de um assassino.

A loira levantou-se esfregando os olhos e então se espreguiçou. Não devia nem ao menos ter voltado para casa, afinal dormir três horas de pouco havia valido. Mentalmente começou a repassar sua conversa com Gaara. Ele havia sido solícito em tudo o que havia lhe perguntado e estranhamente sentia que ele não havia mentido. Contudo suas respostas eram na maioria vagas e enigmáticas, o que lhe causou um arrepio frio de medo e também curiosidade.

"_De onde veio, Gaara?"_

"_De longe, muito longe."_

"_Do interior? Tem parentes aqui?"_

"_Do interior? Pode-se dizer que sim, se isso qualificar longe. Quanto a parentes, eu tinha uma irmã, uma irmã mais velha, mas não sei dizer se ela ainda vive aqui, ou se ainda vive."_

"_Por que quebrou o pescoço daquele velho?"_

"_Acreditaria se lhe dissesse que não o fiz? Não, é claro que não. Então o fiz, mas não há um porquê pra isso."_

"_Talvez ele não quisesse lhe dar os dropes de canela... Você fuma? Ou melhor, parou de fumar há pouco tempo? Quando parei também viciei numa nova droga, chicletes de menta. No entanto, nunca precisei matar por eles."_

"_Você ainda fuma. Fuma quando está ansiosa, e fumou enquanto vinha para a delegacia. Mas quanto a mim? Não, eu não fumo."_

"_Além de quebrar pescoços de velhos e tentar assassinar policiais, também lê mentes, Sabaku-san?"_

"_Roubo dropes de canela e frequento cenários de crimes violentos também, ou será que se esqueceu, Yamanaka-sama?"_

"_O que, por todos os deuses, você estava fazendo naquele maldito lugar, Gaara?"_

"_Se lhe contasse, você não iria acreditar..."_

Outra vez Ino sentiu aquele estranho arrepio. Abraçou-se protetoramente desejando nunca mais ter de olhar naqueles olhos apáticos e frios, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se tentada a confrontar a esfinge novamente. Mirou o maço de cigarros sobre o criado. Havia fumado um único cigarro enquanto ia até a delegacia, não havia como ele saber. Mas sabia. Inclusive do quanto era uma pessoa ansiosa. Aquilo fez com que Ino sentisse raiva dele, do maldito Sabaku e seus olhos de esfinge!

Pegou uma toalha no guarda-roupa e rumou até o banheiro.

Tinha trabalho a fazer.

* * *

><p>Sasuke não havia conseguido dormir àquela noite. Sua cabeça latejava e o mais estranho, <em>seus olhos enxergavam.<em>

Toda a escuridão havia sido sugada pelos olhos de Hinata.

Aquela mulher suja, assustada e machucada, era Hinata. Sasuke tinha certeza disso por mais bizarra ou ridícula que aquela afirmação soasse. Aquela era a Hinata de seus sonhos, a menina que vivia num mundo de luz, mas estava assustada demais para sequer olhar nos olhos dele novamente. Ainda se lembrava de cada minuto passado na noite anterior. Havia-os revivido a noite toda enquanto o maldito cão do vizinho ladrava ao longe.

_**...**_

_A luz o cegou de tal forma que por alguns instantes, Sasuke teve dificuldades para saber onde estava. Era como se flutuasse num mundo de luz, etéreo e invisível. Uma onda de calor suave e terna o abraçou como o útero de uma mãe abrigando seu filho. No instante seguinte estava estatelado no chão, sentado e com as mãos espalmadas sobre o piso como se tivesse sido repelido. Piscou confuso e surpreso quando seus olhos captaram toda a cor à sua volta. Estava escuro, mas para Sasuke aquilo era o mais claro que seus olhos haviam enxergado nos últimos meses. Nos últimos meses sua vida havia sido um borrão indistinto, nebuloso, mas agora era vivo e pulsante. Conseguia ver o reflexo no vidro, a sombra que a parede da estufa projetava no chão. A pilha de vasos de argila quebrados e cor de ocre. O intenso azul das rosas, como se pela primeira vez pudesse contemplar mais do que o seu doce perfume. E conseguia vê-la, a garota dos olhos de luz. Ela estava à sua frente, de cabeça baixa, e os longos cabelos escuros deslizando sobre os ombros. A franja espessa e lisa outra vez cobria seus olhos, olhos que o evitavam. Podia ouvir a respiração dela, pesada, assustada. Seus braços finos e delicados estavam arranhados e marcados, sangue seco que havia formado terríveis crostas. Sasuke olhou para as próprias mãos e viu o brilho rubro ali, sangue, o sangue dela. Sentiu-se mal por isso. _

_-Gomen; murmurou sentindo a voz pesada como se estivesse há muito tempo em desuso. –Eu não queria te machucar; completou._

_Ela o fitou, os olhos claros como a lua que àquela noite não jazia no céu. _

_Era ela, Sasuke sabia que era ela._

_-Hinata? –indagou, mas a garota apenas voltou a baixar os olhos. Estava assustada, mas era de se imaginar no estado em que estava._

_E aquilo? _

_Aquilo não tinha o menor sentido! _

_Sasuke não conseguia achar um motivo que justificasse aquilo. Aquela mulher com seu vestido puído e pés descalços, suja, machucada e assustada. Não tinha dúvidas de que ela era a mesma Hinata que conhecia, mas não conseguia entender por que ela estava ali. Pensou até mesmo em se beliscar para saber se não estava sonhando, mas ignorou aquela ideia ao se lembrar que só Naruto faria algo tão estúpido. Cansado de tentar encontrar uma resposta, levantou-se e então lhe estendeu a mão, tendo o cuidado de limpá-las antes no tecido da calça. Ela o mirou por um longo minuto antes de enfim aceitar sua ajuda. Sasuke puxou-a para cima, mas tão logo ela gemeu e perdeu o equilíbrio. A fim de manter-se em pé, Hinata havia se agarrado a ambos os braços do rapaz. Ela se agarrava a seus braços numa expressão de dor, os olhos apertados e mordendo o lábio. Valentemente tentava controlar a dor e as lágrimas enquanto se equilibrava no pé sadio, evitando colocar o peso sobre o outro. Sua perna esquerda, que era o que estava em pior estado, tinha marcas de dentes e a ferida sangrava. O maldito cão do Inuzuka? Quem sabe. Sasuke sentiu vontade de estrangular o bicho e seu dono, mas naquele momento precisava cuidar dela, independente daquilo ser ou não real. _

_-Hinata? –ele a chamou, havia decidido que era aquele o seu nome e quem ela realmente era. –Precisa cuidar disso._

_Hinata o fitou e depois mirou seus braços, braços em que enterrava seus dedos finos. Pareceu constrangida quando percebeu que o havia sujado de sangue e terra. Sasuke quase riu com aquele leve rubor, mas manteve-se sério. Puxou-a para si ouvindo um gritinho de surpresa quando a ergueu nos braços. Ela era leve, pensou, acomodando-a melhor em seu colo. A moça encolheu-se contra o seu peito segurando-se em sua camisa, mas logo a soltou. Outra vez parecia estar envergonhada. Sasuke levou-a para dentro e em todo o caminho até a mansão, a garota não disse uma única palavra. A Hinata que conhecia era tímida, não muda, mas Sasuke decidiu que lhe daria tempo. Tempo para pensar, tempo para decidir se queria falar. Precisava de uma explicação, mas o presente que ela havia lhe dado era mais do que o suficiente para manter aquela promessa. Ela havia magicamente lhe devolvido a visão, não tinha como exigir nada dela. E se a recompensa por aquilo fosse manter o silêncio, manteria. _

_Era estranho caminhar pelos jardins e sobre a grama verde enfim vendo tudo aquilo com as cores que tinham. As paredes de pedra da mansão nunca lhe pareceram mais cinzentas e lúgubres, tão pouco tão altas. O gato do velho caseiro nunca lhe pareceu mais sinistro do que naquela noite, com seus olhos amarelos e pelos cor de piche. Hinata pareceu se interessar pelo gato, pois o acompanhou com os olhos enquanto o mesmo saltava o muro baixo do jardim e sumia na escuridão._

_-Esse era o gato que eu te falava; murmurou Sasuke chamando a atenção da garota. –Sempre houve um gato preto de olhos amarelos nessa mansão. Não sei dizer de que geração esse é, mas são todos iguais: terríveis e hostis. Arranham e quebram tudo o que veem, metem-se onde não deviam. E são impossíveis de serem pegos. Parecem ratos, pragas a se alojarem furtivamente sob as vigas da mansão. Acho que é por isso que a maioria das pessoas prefere cães a gatos; completou se recordando de uma conversa que há muito tempo havia tido com ela, em seus sonhos, em seu mundo de luz. Tinha esperança de que aquilo a fizesse falar, lembrar-se dele, mas ela continuou calada. Sasuke suspirou. –Chegamos!_

_Estavam dentro da mansão e seus olhos escuros fitavam a longa escadaria central. Aquilo o fez se lembrar de quando aos sete anos desceu correndo àquelas escadas para encontrar os pais mortos numa poça de sangue. Itachi estava exatamente onde estava agora e fitava a cena, o menino em estado de choque do outro lado, sem sequer um pingo de piedade. Seus olhos vermelhos eram plácidos e sua voz calma, porem gelada quando lhe disse:_

"_Irmãozinho tolo... Corra!"_

_E Sasuke havia corrido. Nunca havia sentido tanto medo na vida, um desespero que o estrangulava, mas que o fazia continuar a correr mesmo quando suas pernas se tornaram pesadas e doloridas. No fundo sabia que não importava o quanto corresse, Itachi sempre seria capaz de encontrá-lo. E o fez. Itachi o havia encontrado no jardim, sujo de terra e de lágrimas enquanto cobria a cabeça e pedia a deus que o livrasse de uma morte tão horrível quanto à dos pais. Itachi havia se erguido como uma gárgula sobre os muros do jardim, o temível corvo de olhos vermelhos. _

"_Irmãozinho tolo... Corra! Fuja! Odeie-me com todo o seu coração, e um dia venha me encontrar!"_

_Sasuke despertou quando ouviu uma voz assustada de mulher._

_-Senhor? Mas... O que é isso? –a velha cozinheira estava à sua frente com ambas as mãos sobre a boca. –Essa menina? _

_Sasuke se voltou para a velha._

_-Quero que cuide dela, Mariko. Encontrei-a na estufa. E ela está machucada; completou sentindo-se idiota por dizer algo tão evidente. Estava claro o quanto Hinata estava machucada, mas a velha Mariko parecia precisar de um incentivo para entender o que lhe pedia._

_-Claro, senhor, mas; a mulher ponderou enquanto analisava curiosa os olhos perolados de Hinata. Certamente estava achando-os no mínimo peculiares. –Como essa menina foi parar na estufa? E machucada desse jeito?_

_Sasuke suspirou. Sem algumas explicações a mulher realmente não se moveria dali._

_-Acho que alguma coisa a estava perseguindo, quem sabe o maldito cachorro do Inuzuka; explicou ouvindo outra exclamação de horror da velha. –Ela estava se escondendo na estufa; completou._

_-Não seria melhor chamarmos a polícia então, senhor? Não consigo entender como essa menina entrou na mansão sem ser notada e..._

_Sasuke franziu o cenho e aquilo foi o bastante. A mulher se calou e então se curvou._

_-Como quiser, senhor. Acho que ela precisa de um banho e também de roupas, mas... Para onde devo levá-la?_

_-Eu vou levá-la para o meu quarto, Mariko; respondeu Sasuke vendo um certo tom de reprovação nos olhos da mulher, o que ignorou. –Consiga alguma coisa para ela vestir e traga o kit-médico. Pode ajudá-la a tomar banho no meu quarto; completou para desencargo de consciência e para que a mulher parasse de olhá-lo daquele jeito estranho. _

_Maldita velha! O que pensava que pretendia fazer com Hinata naquele estado?_

_-Como quiser, senhor; a velha anuiu e depois sumiu pelos corredores da mansão. _

_**...**_

Agora estava ali, no ateliê de pintura, no andar de baixo da mansão. Havia passado a noite ali, entre cavaletes de pintura e pensamentos tumultuados. Hinata havia ficado em seu quarto – o melhor da mansão –, e Sasuke chegou a realmente cogitar a hipótese de ter ficado no quarto com ela. Tinha esperança que depois de receber os cuidados da velha Mariko, Hinata finalmente resolvesse falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu resignado. Depois de banhada e vestida, Hinata continuava no mais completo silêncio, silêncio esse que só era quebrado quando a moça emitia um gemido de dor ao ter as feridas sendo limpas e tratadas pela velha. Sasuke havia se sentado na poltrona vermelha no canto do quarto e de frente para a cama, onde Hinata recebia os cuidados da velha, e percebia o quanto aquilo a incomodava. Hinata lhe lançava olhares furtivos e então disfarçava envergonhada. Corou muito quando a velha mulher deslizou para baixo o tecido do roupão para lhe examinar o ombro ferido. Aquele era o seu roupão, seda negra decorada com o brasão Uchiha nas costas, o leque rubro e branco. A velha Mariko havia feito Hinata dar-lhe as costas para então deslizar o resto do roupão que caiu até a cintura da moça. Afastou os longos e molhados cabelos de Hinata desnudando completamente suas costas esguias. Sasuke pôde observar os inúmeros arranhões sobre a pele leitosa da moça mesmo na parca claridade do quarto, o que só comprovava o milagre que seus olhos haviam recebido. Ainda estava divagando sobre seus olhos, e sobre quem ou o que teria machucado Hinata daquele jeito, quando a velha Mariko _o enxotou_ do quarto. A velha aparentemente havia se esquecido de quem era o patrão, mas Sasuke a compreendia. Hinata havia se abraçado protetoramente e baixado a cabeça de forma que seus longos cabelos índigo haviam lhe ocultado toda a face. Realmente era melhor deixá-las a sós, concluiu.

Teve vontade de voltar ao quarto depois, tentar conversar com ela, mas chegou à conclusão que era melhor esperar. Mariko havia lhe dito depois que as feridas de Hinata não eram tão graves, mas que a mordida que a moça havia levado na panturrilha esquerda devia ser tratada por um médico de verdade, pois não sabia dizer o que a havia mordido. Inuzuka, o maldito cão do Inuzuka, só podia ter sido ele, Sasuke concluiu em pensamentos. Mas havia algo de errado ali... O cão não havia sido encontrado dentro da mansão e, _aquela era uma garota de um sonho de luz._ Dessa vez Sasuke chegou a se beliscar para ter certeza de que estava acordado. _Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido!_ Sentia-se confuso e cheio de perguntas sem respostas, perguntas que somente Hinata poderia lhe responder. Mesmo quando disse ao seu terapeuta que não acreditava mais naqueles sonhos com a garota do mundo de luz, no fundo Sasuke sempre soube que ela existia e agora isso se provava verídico. Conforme envelhecia e seu ódio por Itachi crescia, Sasuke passou a pensar menos em Hinata, mas nunca deixou de acreditar na existência dela. O ódio o consumia e sentia raiva de si mesmo por não ter dado ouvidos a ela quando o avisou sobre Itachi. E ao mesmo tempo sentia raiva dela também. Depois da morte dos pais tudo o que queria era voltar a conversar com ela, mas ela nunca mais apareceu em seus sonhos. Até agora. Mas agora era um homem e não mais um menino assustado, e agora não estava sonhando, estava acordado.

Sasuke suspirou cansado.

Que maldita brincadeira de mau gosto era aquela?

Sonho, realidade, já não sabia mais dizer onde um terminava e o outro começava.

* * *

><p>Ino estava de braços cruzados no canto da sala de interrogatório, ao seu lado estavam Gai e Ibiki. Seus olhos azuis de longas pestanas observavam atentamente o homem à sua frente. Hidan estava sentado e de mãos algemadas, mas ainda sim mantinha aquele risinho malicioso nos lábios. O maxilar quadrado, os cabelos penteados pra trás, e aqueles olhos de um estranho tom de castanho que puxava para o vermelho, vermelho sangue.<p>

-Confesso que estou começando a ficar excitado desse jeito, loira; Hidan troçou e então mandou um beijo estalado para Ino. –Se continuar a me olhar desse jeito, eu vou mesmo acreditar que está afim de terminar o que não terminamos na vez passada. Parece uma leoa querendo devorar a sua presa, uma gata no cio e...

Ibiki se aproximou e deu soco na cara de Hidan, Gai se expressou com palavras.

_-Mais respeito com _a _Yamanaka-sama, seu lixo!_ –gritou o homem das sobrancelhas grossas.

Hidan riu cuspindo o sangue que havia se acumulado na boca.

_-Porra!_ Você quase me quebrou um dente, sabia? –o assassino se voltou para Ibiki, outra vez no canto da sala. O homem das cicatrizes até que havia conseguido lhe fazer _cócegas_, mas não era forte o suficiente para abater um fiel servo de Jashin-sama como ele. Sua cara feia e marcada? Conhecia um cara muito mais feio e muito mais forte, ainda que ele também não tivesse se convertido à fé do grande Jashin-sama. A grande maioria dos homens preferia o brilho do ouro e o conforto do dinheiro à fé. O assassino voltou sua atenção à delegada. –Eu preciso estar inteiro pra você, não é loira? Também gosto de devorar minhas presas, sabe? Quanto mais uma tão gostosa quanto você, mas... bem devagar, arrancando pedaço por pedaço. Acho que preciso dos meus dentes pra isso, não concorda? Se bem que, não sabe do que sou capaz só com a língua...

Dessa vez Gai resolveu partir para cima do assassino com os punhos cerrados também, mas Ino o impediu com um breve aceno e o homem se conteve.

Hidan gargalhou.

-Viu só? _Ela me ama, otários!_ Essa puta loira está doidinha pra expulsar vocês daqui só pra que eu possa fodê-la do jeito que ela gosta, coisa que vocês dois não devem saber fazer; Gai cerrou os punhos de tanta raiva e o assassino continuou. –Será que vocês dois realmente honram o que têm entre as pernas? Não sabem como _comer_ uma mulher e pior, são comandados por uma? _Céus!_ –Hidan suspirou revirando os olhos. –O mundo realmente está de pernas pro ar!

-É, está sim; Ino se aproximou e então se sentou na cadeira de frente para o assassino. Havia apenas uma mesa fria entre os dois. Mirou seus olhos rubros por um bom tempo e então continuou. –Um mundo em que existam monstros como você realmente deve estar de pernas pro ar.

-Wow! –Hidan se afastou na cadeira com as mãos para cima, como se quisesse se defender do olhar mortal da delegada, gesto que Ino sabia se tratar de pura gozação. –Nossa loira, bravinha desse jeito você me enche de tesão! –o assassino riu e então se inclinou na cadeira, apoiando os braços sobre a mesa. Ino pôde sentir seu hálito quente contra o rosto devido à aproximação. –Tire minhas algemas e mande esses dois otários saírem e você verá o quanto; seu tom havia se tornado macio, quase que delicado, para então voltar a soar jocoso como sempre. –Ah, mas se quiser plateia, saiba que não me importo. Acho até mais excitante deixar esses dois aqui, assistindo, enquanto faço você gemer. Quem sabe eles até aprendam alguma coisa, não é? Será bem... _divertido_, garanto; completou noutra sonora gargalhada.

Ino revirou os olhos e então se afastou o máximo que podia na cadeira. Não havia como ter uma conversa séria com Hidan. Voltou-se para Gai e Ibiki.

-Mandem trazer o Sabaku.

-Sabaku? –Hidan arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto via Gai falar no interfone pedindo a Tenten que trouxesse o ruivo.

-Seu cúmplice; respondeu-lhe Ino trocando um rápido olhar com o assassino. Hidan piscou confuso, mas não teve tempo para responder. A porta se abriu ruidosamente e Tenten e Lee apareceram flanqueando Gaara.

Fizeram com que Gaara se sentasse ao lado de Hidan e mesmo estando algemado também, Ino podia ver o cuidado extra que Tenten e Lee tinham com o ruivo. Entedia-os e muito bem, também sentia medo na presença de Gaara. Ino fitou o ruivo que retribuiu o olhar com seus apáticos olhos verdes. Enigma, ele era um enigma a ser desvendado, pensou.

-E então? –indagou dessa vez olhando para Hidan.

-Então... _o que?_ –indagou o assassino para logo depois se voltar para o ruivo ao seu lado. –Esse aí? Esse é o cúmplice que encontraram pra mim? –Hidan gargalhou desdenhoso apontando Gaara com ambas às mãos devido às algemas. –Essa _bicha_ de cabelo vermelho? Um _yankee_? Acreditem, se eu tivesse um cúmplice seria um cara muito feio ou então uma loira gostosa como você; voltou-se para Ino. _–Acho que uma loira gostosa seria melhor._ Não tenho a menor vontade de foder um cara feio; completou.

Ino o estudou por um bom tempo e depois se voltou para Gaara, impassível. Eram tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos. _Eram assassinos._ Gaara havia quebrado o pescoço de um velho depois de assaltar sua loja, atacado dois policiais, mas havia mais do que isso. Gaara havia visitado os locais dos crimes cometidos por Hidan, um deles, o beco escuro perto da loja assaltada. Talvez isso ainda não o fizesse parceiro de Hidan em seus cultos sangrentos, mas havia mais e esse mais definitivamente os ligava. Tanto Hidan quanto Gaara não existiam. Podiam ter-lhes dado nomes fictícios, mas o mais estranho não era isso, uma mentira que logo seria desfeita, o mais estranho era não haver qualquer pista sobre os dois. Haviam escaneado suas digitais, mas nada haviam encontrado. Aquilo era impossível! Ambos não tinham qualquer registro, e de fato não existiam até terem sido pegos. Essa estranha coincidência certamente os ligava, Ino só não sabia dizer como ainda. Outra vez se voltou para Gaara, para seu perfil sério e quase sem expressão. Não conseguiria entrar, não sem antes decifrar o enigma que o protegia.

-Que isso loira? Vai perder o seu tempo secando essa bicha? Esse aí não deve nem ao menos saber o que fazer com o que tem entre as pernas...

A voz de Hidan a trouxe de volta à realidade e Ino sentiu-se incomodada ao trocar um novo olhar com Gaara. Desviou os olhos e então bufou.

Aquele seria um longo dia.

* * *

><p>Sasuke subiu até o quarto e o adentrou ao ver a porta aberta. Seus olhos vasculharam cada canto atentamente, mas o cômodo estava vazio. Caminhou com passos leves até a cama bagunçada, e seus olhos pousaram sobre a bandeja de prata sobre o criado-mudo. Havia uma jarra de água, analgésicos e também um sanduiche intocado. Aquilo comprovava que o acontecido à noite passada era real, mas não explicava para onde Hinata havia ido. Aproximou-se da janela e então afastou a pesada cortina. A luz do sol nunca lhe pareceu tão clara e vívida, demorou-se a acostumar com ela. O jardim da mansão, o chão gramado, os altos muros cinzentos, tudo aquilo lhe parecia estranho aos olhos. Novo. Colorido, ainda que de forma quase que fúnebre. A mansão Uchiha sempre havia tido aquele ar funesto e sombrio, o que só se intensificou depois daquele incidente da morte dos pais. Tinha até quem temesse se aproximar da mansão, dizendo se tratar de um lugar amaldiçoado, e os poucos vizinhos que ainda tinha eram de famílias tradicionais como os Inuzuka, que já moravam ali há muito tempo. Os outros todos haviam partido e espalhado o boato sobre a existência de demônios na residência Uchiha, tornando a venda de imóveis naquelas bandas algo pouco viável. Verdade seja dita, Sasuke preferia que os Inuzuka também tivessem ido embora junto de todos os outros! Nunca havia gostado de Kiba, do garoto debochado que havia sido, e tão pouco do <em>playboyzinho<em> metido que havia se tornado depois de crescido. Odiava as festas barulhentas que o Inuzuka dava até altas horas, assim como havia odiado que ele tivesse uma mãe e uma irmã, e até mesmo um cachorro, quando não tinha coisa alguma. Agora o detestava ainda mais, já que suspeitava que seu maldito cachorro houvesse ferido Hinata. Hinata? Sasuke enfim a encontrou, ela estava no jardim e ainda vestia seu roupão. O que ela estava fazendo? _Estava perseguindo o maldito gato preto!_ Sasuke não conseguiu deixar de rir quando o bicho saltou para longe e a garota se estatelou no chão. Aquilo era bom, afinal queria dizer que ela estava melhor. Hinata tinha a panturrilha esquerda enfaixada e os pés descalços, mas estava decidida a agarrar o bichano que correu em direção à estufa. A garota correu atrás dele.

-Senhor? –a velha Mariko chamava às suas costas. –A menina, senhor, ela...

-Ela está no jardim, Mariko; respondeu-lhe Sasuke ainda de olhos na janela e vendo Hinata entrar na estufa atrás do gato. Só então se voltou para a velha mulher. –Espero que tenha avisado a todos na casa de que Hinata é minha convidada; completou sério. Não queria perguntas, e, principalmente, não queria ninguém incomodando Hinata.

-É claro, senhor; anuiu a velha. Sasuke se afastou da janela e começou a caminhar até à saída, a velha correu atrás do rapaz. –Senhor? Quer algo de especial para o café da manhã? Talvez a menina, digo, Hinata-chan, talvez ela também o deseje. Ela não tocou no lanche que deixei para ela, senhor; completou a velha depois de uma rápida olhadela na baixela de prata ao lado da cama.

-Um café da manhã reforçado, Mariko. Bem ao estilo americano; completou Sasuke antes de sair do quarto.

* * *

><p>A estufa estava cheia de risinhos cristalinos. As rosas azuis cintilavam belas e perfumadas, mas o chão ainda era uma desordem de vasos quebrados e terra. Sasuke não precisou dar mais que alguns passos para encontrar a dona dos risinhos. Hinata estava sentada no chão e aninhava o gato preto nos braços, o bichano ronronava e enfiava o focinho no pescoço dela fazendo-a rir. Depois daquele silêncio sepulcral da noite passada era estranho ouvi-la rir, estranho e ao mesmo tempo nostálgico. Era o mesmo risinho da menina de seus sonhos, um risinho doce como o badalar de pequenos sinos. Assim que o percebeu ali ela se calou, mas continuou com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Fitou-o e então ergueu o gato na sua direção, como se o bicho fosse um troféu. Sasuke riu, um meio sorriso.<p>

-É, parece que eu estive enganado...; franziu o cenho. _–Estas pestes só não gostavam de mim_; completou agachando-se e ficando na altura dos olhos da garota que riu.

Agora, à luz do dia, Sasuke podia apreciar melhor seu rosto. Não restavam dúvidas de que ela era a mesma Hinata que havia conhecido quando criança. Os cabelos escuros e curtos haviam crescido, os lábios pequenos e rosados haviam se tornado cheios como uma flor recém germinada. Mas os olhos ainda eram os mesmos, duas pérolas incrustadas num rosto de porcelana. Aquela era a mesma Hinata num corpo de mulher. Sasuke podia ver as curvas perfeitas da moça sob o fino tecido do roupão, como se a seda as acariciasse. Hinata corou ao sentir-se tão minuciosamente observada, baixou os olhos e trouxe o gato para junto do peito. Sasuke não conseguiu impedir que seus lábios se curvassem num riso torto.

-Hinata? –chamou-a e ela o fitou. –Você se lembra de mim, não é? Lembrou-se do gato; completou apontando a bola de pelos nos braços da garota.

Hinata baixou os olhos novamente, seus braços soltaram o gato que chispou dali quando Sasuke se aproximou. Sasuke tocou-lhe o queixo com a ponta dos dedos e ela o fitou com seus olhos pérola. Branco e negro apenas refletiram um sobre o outro por um longo minuto de silêncio. Estavam muito perto um do outro e Sasuke podia sentir a respiração dela contra o rosto, tão doce quanto o perfume das rosas. Hinata piscou e entreabriu os lábios, mas nada disse. Sasuke se afastou. Insistir só a deixaria mais acuada. Levantou-se tirando o pó das roupas e lhe estendeu a mão novamente.

-Vem; pediu-lhe e a moça aceitou segurando firme na mão dele enquanto ele a içava para cima. –Pedi para que fizessem um café da manhã caprichado para nós dois. Está com fome, não está? –indagou vendo a garota timidamente negar com a cabeça e corar quando seu estômago resolveu contestar ruidosamente.

Sasuke voltou a rir e descobriu que havia feito esse gesto mais vezes naquela manhã do que em toda a sua vida.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru estava sentado perto do ringue e bocejava. Só de olhar aquela cena já se sentia...<em> cansado.<em> Corpos suados, músculos retesados, e no fim daquilo tudo, prováveis contusões também. Mas ela gostava daquilo, Temari. Temari, sua problemática esposa, aquela que virara o seu mundo de pernas pro ar. Desde pequeno tentava imaginar como seria sua vida. Uma vida simples, com um trabalho simples, e uma mulher simples, nem bonita e nem feia. Quem sabe dois ou três filhos? Mas nem sempre as coisas são como se deseja que elas sejam, não é? O pai o havia obrigado a ir para a faculdade e cursar administração, dizia-lhe que futuramente deveria administrar sua cadeia de lojas de conveniência e que, _jamais, _admitiria ter um maldito _otaku_ na família. Obviamente Shikamaru preferia ler seus mangás, olhar as nuvens por horas e horas, e jogar videogame com seu melhor amigo Chouji enquanto se empanturravam de batata frita, contudo, havia obrigações a cumprir. Às vezes a vida decide que essas obrigações devem ser atribuídas mais cedo na vida de determinadas pessoas. E Shikamaru era uma dessas pessoas, uma dessas infelizes pessoas. Ainda era adolescente quando se viu com uma enorme obrigação a cumprir, a de namorado. Ela se chamava Yamanaka Ino, sua primeira namorada, que não tinha nada, absolutamente nada de feia. Aquilo havia sido problemático, _muito_ problemático. Era o típico cara normal, nem bonito e nem feio, mas _nerd_. Como havia conseguido namorar a menina mais linda do colégio?

Ino era linda, loira, e teimosa, incrivelmente problemática, o que fez jurar a si mesmo nunca mais sair com uma mulher assim. E podia-se dizer que era um cara que dificilmente cumpria as suas promessas... Havia prometido ao pai que não furaria a orelha, mas havia furado as duas. Havia prometido que pararia de fumar, mas ainda fumava escondido da esposa. E esposa? Havia prometido nunca mais se envolver com loiras incrivelmente lindas, problemáticas e mandonas, mas havia se casado com uma. Em resumo, sua vida simples que tanto havia planejado, nunca aconteceu. Já não tinha mais tempo para observar as nuvens, e só via seu amigo Chouji, quando ia jantar no restaurante da família Achimichi com Temari. Já não tinha um videogame em casa e seus mangás estavam encaixotados num canto da casa. Quanto à esposa? Podia-se dizer que Temari era no mínimo umas cinco vezes – _cinco centenas de vezes?_ – mais problemática do que Ino, pois eram exatos opostos. Enquanto era um nerd preguiçoso, Temari era o que poderiam chamar de o típico _"jogador de futebol americano"_ versão feminina. Sabe aquele cara que é popular e bom nos esportes? _Em todos eles?_ Essa era Temari, mas com um diferencial, além de linda e loira possuía cérebro e seus esportes preferidos eram artes marciais. Kendô, Karatê, Kung Fu, e até pugilismo, essas eram apenas algumas das atividades de Temari, o que certamente envergonhava um cara preguiçoso que vivia sentado no escritório. Falando assim muitos poderiam julgar que Temari se parecesse com um gorila peludo, mas o contraste de sua aparência quase punha em dúvida o que ela realmente era. Temari possuía olhos de fogo, um fogo azul e intenso, mas sua constituição física era quase que delicada. Um pouco mais definida do que a maioria das mulheres, mas só. O que obviamente mascarava do que ela realmente era capaz. Shikamaru sabia muito bem que ela derrubaria um homem com o dobro do seu tamanho com a maior facilidade. Como agora.

Temari acertou-o com um _direto_ e Naruto cambaleou e se estatelou sobre o ringue. Viu o loiro praguejar sobre ela quase ter lhe arrancado um dente fazendo com que Temari gargalhasse. Naruto era neto do dono da academia _Kohoha_ e um pugilista em ascensão, mas se envolvia de tal forma com os frequentadores que a maioria se esquecia de quem ele realmente era. Sempre que tinha tempo livre, ou então não tinha alguém forte o suficiente para treinar, Naruto desafiava Temari. E Naruto sempre perdia para a loira.

O jovem _sparring_ ajudou-a a descalçar as luvas e depois ajudou Naruto também. Temari retirou o protetor bucal para sorver ruidosamente a água de uma pequena garrafa deixada no canto do ringue. Pulou com facilidade as cordas que o cercavam e caminhou saltitante até o marido. Shikamaru apenas a fitou com seus olhos preguiçosos e franziu o cenho em sinal de reprimenda quando a mulher se aninhou no seu colo com uma perna de cada lado agarrando-se ao seu pescoço. A frágil cadeira de metal em que estava sentado rangeu sob o peso extra, mas se a avisasse sobre aquilo acabaria sem dentes. Mulheres eram todas iguais quando o assunto era peso.

-Eu ainda tenho que trabalhar, sabia? –ele indagou sisudo e ela riu depositando um beijo rápido nos lábios dele. –Você está toda suada! –reclamou, as mãos na cintura da loira.

-Isso não parece te incomodar quando estamos nus e trancados no quarto; rebateu a loira num risinho de escárnio carregado de malícia.

-Temari; Shikamaru suspirou pesadamente e Naruto pigarreou às costas da loira.

_**-Huhum!**_ –o loiro coçou a cabeça com um ar envergonhado. Temari que ainda estava empoleirada no colo do marido voltou-se parcialmente para encarar o pugilista.

-O que foi Naruto? Vai continuar a corar como uma virgem toda vez que me ver fazendo carinho no meu marido? Acho que essa sua falta de sexo deve mesmo estar afetando esses dois neurônios que você tem na cachola! –Temari revirou os olhos e apontou para a própria cabeça, no que Naruto franziu o cenho e bufou. A raiva parecia estar fazendo-o inchar feito um sapo. Ele estava para explodir, mas Temari não tinha medo. Temari não tinha medo de absolutamente nada. –Perdeu pra mim em três segundos... _Acho que isso é um recorde!_

-Temari; Shikamaru a repreendeu, mas a loira continuou voltando-se outra vez para o marido.

-Só estou dizendo a verdade, _Shika;_ Shikamaru odiava aquele apelido, principalmente quando dito em público e pelos lábios de uma mulher, mas Temari fazia questão de chamá-lo assim sempre que se recordava do quanto ele odiava aquele apelido. –O Naruto tem que entender que há mais mulheres além de Haruno Sakura, _a frígida._

-Temari; dessa vez foi Naruto quem falou e estava sério como quase nunca estava. –Já te disse que pode falar o que quiser sobre mim, mas nunca, ouviu bem, _nunca_ fale mal da Sakura-chan na minha frente, ok?

-Ok, ela entendeu, Naruto; Shikamaru respondeu pela esposa levantando-se e consequentemente Temari também. Temari franziu o cenho e o fitou, mas nada disse. Naruto sumiu dali feito um cão açoitado com passos duros e pesados como chumbo. –Olha só o que você fez com o meu terno? –voltou a reclamar enquanto tentava alisar as roupas.

-Você nem gosta de usar terno, Shikamaru; Temari rebateu puxando-o pela gravata e desfazendo o nó.

-Mas preciso, _problemática_; rebateu retirando a mão dela dali e reapertando o nó.

-Você volta para almoçar? –indagou a loira e Shikamaru teve de controlar a língua para não acabar sem ela. Sempre que a esposa lhe fazia um convite como aquele queria dizer que ela iria cozinhar, e Temari e cozinha não combinavam. Da última vez haviam jantado um atum que mais parecia um pedaço de carvão cozido. –Não tenho treinos à tarde; completou.

-Acho que não vai dar tempo; explicou-se, tentando não deixar explicita a vontade de declinar do convite. –Tenho que resolver o problema da loja que foi assaltada à noite passada. Assassinaram o senhor Fujitaka dentro da loja. Aquilo foi algo realmente problemático; suspirou coçando a nuca. –Tenho de ir até à delegacia por isso.

-Ok; Temari se afastou.

_-Ok?_ –aquilo pegou Shikamaru de surpresa, Temari sempre insistia quando queria cozinhar.

Por alguns instantes, ela pareceu distante e pensativa, para então voltar a ser a Temari de sempre.

-Resolva o que tem para resolver o quanto antes. Assim você vai ter mais tempo para mim, não é? –a loira voltou a se aproximar segurando-o pela gravata. Aproximou os lábios da orelha do homem e lhe mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha quase arrancando o brinco que ele usava. _–Eu ainda quero te ver sem esse terno_; completou num sussurro, outra vez rindo ao se deparar com o olhar nublado dele.

-Você é mesmo muito problemática, não é Sabaku?

-Mais do que imagina, Nara; a loira riu alto.

Realmente tinha uma vida problemática, mas gostava dela, concluiu Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>Sasuke nunca tinha visto alguém comer com tanta... <em>fome<em>. Hinata a princípio havia relutado em tocar em qualquer coisa sobre a mesa, mas assim que descobriu o sabor da comida passou a comer como se nunca houvesse comido antes. E talvez ela realmente nunca tivesse comido nada daquilo no seu mundo de luz. A verdade era que Sasuke não se recordava de terem comido nada lá. Mariko realmente havia caprichado na mesa. Havia pão de forma e também pão fresco, ovos mexidos e bacon, tudo muito americano como havia lhe pedido. Havia também suco de laranja e geleia, entre outras coisas como panquecas e waffes. Se Naruto estivesse ali o repreenderia:

"_Um homem japonês de verdade come arroz branco e peixe, não essas porcarias cheias de gordura saturada!"_

Naruto, definitivamente, estava passando muito tempo com Sakura. Sakura vivia enchendo a cabeça das pessoas com a visão de uma vida saudável, _saudável e sem gosto_. Ela não fazia isso por mal, era médica, mas suas críticas não se tornavam menos chatas por isso. Odiava quando ela o repreendia por comer um inofensivo _croissant_ no café da manhã, ou quando se recusava a sair para jantar porque estava de dieta. De novo. Sakura sempre havia sido magra, magra demais, mas depois que entrou nessa de "vida saudável" havia se tornado quase que psicótica com isso. Sasuke nunca a tinha visto comer daquele jeito, com tanta vontade e prazer quanto Hinata. Hinata parecia até ter se esquecido de sua presença ali. Era engraçado, quase que fascinante observá-la comer. Ela franzia o cenho, mordia o lábio e então sorria. Hinata retirava um prazer tão grande de algo tão simples que aquilo fascinava Sasuke. Viu-a despejar a geleia de amora sobre as panquecas e depois devorá-las deliciada. Sujou-se tanto com aquela brincadeira que mais parecia uma garotinha. A moça riu sem jeito quando o percebeu fitando-a em silêncio e sem participar da comilança.

-Seus dentes estão da cor da geleia; murmurou fazendo-a corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Hinata baixou a cabeça e depois puxou o copo de suco. Tomou um longo gole antes de voltar a sorrir, um tímido sorriso. Ela queria que ele confirmasse se ainda tinha assombrosos dentes roxos. –É, agora não estão mais; completou Sasuke se divertindo com o constrangimento da garota.

Hinata pareceu aliviada.

E aquilo, definitivamente, não era algo que um homem dissesse a uma mulher se não quisesse parecer grosseiro. Mulheres se ofendem e magoam fácil demais com bobagens como àquela. Sakura teria chorado e começado com a sua paranoia sobre não ser boa o bastante para que ele a amasse. Ino faria bico, e depois greve de sexo. Karin jogaria o pote de geleia na sua cabeça, mas depois se desculparia fazendo sexo.

Contudo, Hinata era... diferente. Junto dela Sasuke sentia-se de novo um garoto, o menino que conhecia aquela menina de olhos pérola, portanto, portava-se como tal. Sentia-se livre para falar com ela, ainda que ela hesitasse falar com ele.

-Da próxima vez, vou te levar para comer um hambúrguer, já que gostou tanto de toda essa gordura saturada; disse-lhe e a moça riu, sinal de que havia gostado da ideia.

_-Senhor?_ –era a velha Mariko. –Uchiha-san, tem alguém querendo falar com o senhor; completou a velha e Sasuke franziu o cenho irritado. Quem diabos poderia ser àquela hora da manhã?

-Diga-lhe que não tenho tempo, seja ele quem for; Sasuke respondeu mal humorado, mas a velha insistiu.

-É o vizinho, senhor. Inuzuka-san.

Sasuke bufou se voltando para a velha que se encolheu.

-E o que raios aquele idiota do Kiba está fazendo aqui?

-Eu não sei, senhor; respondeu a velha. –Mas ele diz que ouviu barulhos estranhos ontem à noite e que ficou preocupado. Diz que seu cachorro não parou de latir.

É, disso eu sei, pensou Sasuke. Aquele maldito bicho havia latido o resto da noite depois de tirar Hinata da estufa.

Sasuke se voltou para Hinata.

-Fique aqui, eu já volto.

Hinata entreabriu os lábios, mas nada disse.

* * *

><p>Quando chegou à sala Sasuke logo se lembrou do por que detestava Kiba. O Inuzuka estava na sala, – mataria o idiota que o havia deixado entrar – e havia trazido seu colossal amigo peludo. Kiba havia se esparramado no sofá e seu cão sobre o tapete. Deu-lhe aquele largo sorriso de deboche assim que o viu, como se soubesse de algo muito engraçado e constrangedor, uma anedota que somente ele sabia.<p>

-Uchiha; cumprimentou-o polidamente.

-Inuzuka; respondeu Sasuke, mas não aceitou a mão estendida do rapaz. Seu enorme cão branco rosnou e Kiba o acalmou dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas peludas.

-Calma aí amigão, ou vão pensar que você é mal educado; riu para o cachorro como se o bicho conseguisse entendê-lo. _Idiota_, pensou Sasuke. –Comporte-se, Akamaru; completou o Inuzuka e o cachorro o lambeu com sua língua rosada e áspera.

-O que te trás aqui e... _tão_ cedo? –Sasuke fez questão de frisar, no que o Inuzuka voltou a rir.

-Tem razão, é cedo, mas é que eu fiquei preocupado por causa da noite passada.

-Noite passada? –Sasuke resolveu que faria de conta que nada havia acontecido, até mesmo porque, Kiba não precisava e tão pouco devia saber sobre Hinata.

-É; continuou Kiba. –Ouvi um barulho estranho e o Akamaru ficou agitado à noite toda depois de ver aquela luz estranha vindo da sua estufa; Kiba fez uma pausa e então riu. –Até brinquei com a minha irmã que uma nave alienígena devia ter descido aqui, mas Hana não tem senso de humor; completou torcendo o nariz.

E nem eu, pensou Sasuke. No entanto, aquilo o incomodava. Luz? Ele havia visto a mesma luz? O que raios significava àquilo? Pensava que a única pessoa a ver àquela luz havia sido ele, a luz dos olhos de Hinata. Aí estava outro motivo para dispensar o Inuzuka o quanto antes.

-Bem, não vi luz nenhuma Kiba, e acho que sua irmã tem razão ao ignorar a possibilidade de uma nave extraterrestre resolver pousar bem em cima da minha estufa; respondeu-lhe Sasuke, mas Kiba ignorou sua irritação crescente e ironia.

-Eu também vi a luz, Sasuke; disse sério e Sasuke franziu o cenho.

-Não havia luz nenhuma. Eu estava dentro de casa, ocupado, e não vi coisa alguma; Sasuke respondeu decidido a dar fim àquela conversa.

_-Ocupado?_ –Kiba arqueou a sobrancelha de um jeito estranho enquanto observava algo sobre os ombros do Uchiha. Incomodado, Sasuke se voltou para trás deparando-se com Hinata no corredor ainda vestindo o seu roupão e descalça. –Entendo, _ocupado_; Kiba completou malicioso e Sasuke sentiu vontade de lhe partir aqueles dentes pontudos de cachorro.

Hinata piscou confusa se escorando contra o batente da porta, mas nada disse. Akamaru se soltou da corrente em que Kiba o segurava e correu até a garota. Sasuke não teve tempo para impedir o bicho, mas se ele a ferisse iria mesmo matá-lo. Hinata por sua vez havia se abaixado e abraçado aquele monstro peludo que foi até ela balançando o rabo como se a conhecesse. Akamaru a lambeu feliz por encontrar o gosto de amora nos dedos e bochechas da garota. Sasuke odiou aquilo. E odiou ainda mais a presença do Inuzuka.

Kiba riu e então se aproximou sem consentimento. Aproximou-se de Hinata e Akamaru, e então chamou o bicho.

-Vem cá amigão! Sei que gostou da moça, mas isso não é jeito de tratar uma dama; o cachorro latiu balançando o rabo e então voltou a lamber Hinata que riu. –Eu me chamo Kiba, qual é o seu nome moça? Nunca te vi aqui antes, mas com esses olhos, acho que jamais me esqueceria se a tivesse visto; completou o Inuzuka e aquilo foi o fim para Sasuke.

-Kiba? –chamou-o e o Inuzuka o fitou. –Eu me lembro de ter lhe dito que _estávamos_ ocupados, lembra? –Sasuke frisou o estávamos para que o Inuzuka compreendesse, mas Kiba apenas riu.

-Ok. Fico feliz que esteja tudo bem. Vem Akamaru! –chamou e o cachorro correu na sua direção. –Até logo moça, foi um prazer te conhecer; Kiba teve o disparate de dar uma piscadela para Hinata que corou desviando o olhar.

Sasuke o viu se afastar sentindo vontade de trespassá-lo com uma das espadas presas na parede. Pena que elas eram apenas itens de decoração, pensou. Irritado deixou-se cair sobre o sofá. Recostou contra o encosto macio e suspirou fitando o teto. O que era aquilo que estava sentindo? Raiva? Ódio? Não. Era... _ciúmes!_ Não se lembrava da última vez que havia sentido aquilo, talvez nem o houvesse sentido. Havia odiado o olhar cobiçoso de Kiba, seus gracejos e sorrisos fáceis. Queria quebrar a cara dele por se meter daquele jeito, por desejar o que era seu. Aquela afirmação o assustou. Hinata não era sua, Hinata era... Não sabia dizer o que ela era, só que ela era importante demais para que um playboyzinho metido à conquistador como Kiba a cobiçasse. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu o toque suave da mão dela em seu joelho. Hinata havia se aproximado e sentado no tapete à sua frente. Ela o olhava com seus grandes olhos claros e havia certa apreensão neles. Outra vez seus lábios se entreabriram, mas ela não disse nada. Sasuke cobriu a mão dela com a sua e sentiu-a estremecer sob o toque. Também havia sentido aquilo, aquele arrepio de excitação.

_-O Kiba é um idiota!_ –disse por fim, como se precisasse dizer alguma coisa. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e então a puxou para cima, para que se sentasse ao seu lado. A moça não ofereceu resistência.

Fitaram-se por um longo instante de silêncio até que Hinata resolveu surpreendê-lo. Seus dedos finos e delicados rumaram até o rosto dele e Sasuke fechou os olhos. O toque era suave e terno e quase não o sentia, mas fazia seu coração acelerar de expectativa. Repousou a mão sobre a dela e então voltou a abrir os olhos. Seus olhos de luz o fascinavam e sentia-se tragado para dentro deles, como se pudesse encontrar o seu mundo de luz escondido sob as íris pálidas. Seus dedos deslizaram pelos pulsos da garota sentindo a suavidade da pele leitosa, suavidade essa que devia estar maculada pelos muitos arranhões que havia sofrido. Confuso Sasuke se voltou para o pulso da moça. Nada, liso, incólume. Afastou a manga do roupão até acima do cotovelo e também não encontrou nenhuma marca ou arranhão. Lembrou-se da panturrilha ferida e sem pedir permissão puxou o pé da garota para o colo. A faixa que Mariko havia enrolado sobre o ferimento ainda estava ali. Desenrolou-a e surpreendentemente não havia mais marca alguma ali também, onde antes haviam estado marcas de presas como a de um cachorro. Deslizou os dedos com suavidade pela tez pálida e macia e então a fitou.

Hinata mordia o lábio outra vez.

Sasuke sentiu as palavras presas na garganta quando se dirigiu à garota.

-Por todos os deuses, _o que é você?_

_**Continua... **_

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** E aí, curtiram? Mais um capítulo, mais um casal (ShikaxTema), e mais um pouco de mistério! Mas... _NADA_ de reviews? Poxa gente! Eu sei que vocês estão lendo graças aos hits do site, mas seria legal receber um incentivo via reviews... Planejei essa história com muito carinho, e até tenho alguns capítulos adiantados, mas depende de vocês a demora ou a rapidez na atualização. Sem reviews, sem atualizações tb, ok?

Façam uma autora feliz, sim?

**REVIEWS!** ^^

Notas sobre Boxe:

_**Direto**_: golpe frontal com o punho que está atrás na guarda. É um golpe muito rápido e forte.

_**Sparring**__: _é o pugilista que ajuda no treinamento de outro pugilista. Muitos lutadores profissionais começam suas carreiras como sparring, antes de se profissionalizarem.


	3. Peças do quebracabeça

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

><p><span>OBRIGADA<span>: **Dark Temi, Giovanna G, Kaede, Milla, Hossana **(a explicação está no meu perfil no site, ok?)**, Luciana Fernandes, Gesy, Fran Hyuuga, Srta Uzumaki, Loveyou, Lell Ly **(obrigada pelo título "fanfic-nerd", afinal, essa história é feita de nerd pra nerd! XD)**, Sassa-sama **e** Lila **por comentarem o capítulo o capítulo ço todo o carinho, os elogios, e também os pedidos por atualização, pois isso realmente me motiva a postar. Quanto às especulações em especial sobre a Hinata, bem... No momento tudo o que posso lhes dizer é: _Abram seus olhos!_

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Open your eyes<strong>

**Capítulo III: Peças do quebra-cabeça **

Para Shikamaru não havia algo mais problemático do que uma delegacia. E uma delegacia de homicídios era no mínimo três vezes mais problemática. Havia sujeitos de todo o tipo, os que impunham medo, e também aqueles por quem você passaria despercebido nas ruas. Seguramente o segundo tipo era o mais perigoso. Tinha sempre gente chorando porque alguém importante havia sido ferido ou então morrido. E havia crimes hediondos como estupro e coisas do gênero. Era difícil acreditar que justamente Ino, a garota geniosa e petulante que havia conhecido, por vezes até mesmo superficial, estivesse agora no comando de um lugar como aquele. A morte do pai, Inoichi, certamente a havia afetado muito. Se Temari soubesse que a delegacia do setor de homicídios de Tóquio era chefiada por sua ex-namorada, com toda a certeza não o teria deixado ir até lá sozinho. Muito menos se soubesse que os anos só haviam lapidado a beleza de Ino. Fazia um bom tempo que não a via, mas não pensou que seria tão estranho assim reencontrá-la. Ela havia sido uma parte importante de sua vida. Tinha lhe ensinado que havia coisas mais divertidas do que videogames quando enfiou a língua em sua boca, e havia sido a primeira mulher com quem havia feito amor. Havia sido problemático, mas ao mesmo tempo muito divertido crescer ao lado de Ino. Ainda se recordava da primeira vez que Inoichi os havia flagrado no quarto fazendo algo bem diferente de estudar. O estranho era que agora se sentia incomodado na frente dela, alguém com quem tinha compartilhado tanta intimidade, como se estivesse nu na frente de uma enorme plateia.

"_Ela já te viu nu, idiota! Não uma, mas várias vezes..."_

Voltando um pouco no passado, Shikamaru podia somar a esse estranho sentimento o fato de _ter terminado_ com ela, e não o contrário.

-Shikamaru; ela o cumprimentou e o rapaz sentiu-se aliviado por ela não o chamar de Shika, como tinha o costume de fazer.

-Ino; ponderou fitando a loira sentada atrás da mesa, tão séria quanto poderia estar. –Posso mesmo te chamar _apenas_ de Ino? –indagou coçando a cabeça e a loira riu.

-Já enfiei a língua na sua boca, acho que não precisamos de toda essa formalidade, _Shika;_ completou a loira fazendo o rapaz corar, o que certamente a fez rir.

-Você continua problemática, não é Ino? –indagou Shikamaru coçando a nuca enquanto se aproximava da mesa.

-E você, _preguiçoso. _Acho que algumas coisas nunca mudam, não é? –rebateu Ino e então indicou a cadeira à frente do rapaz. –Sente-se!

-Obrigado; Shikamaru agradeceu e então se sentou. Fitou-a por alguns instantes e então não resistiu. –Você continua bonita, Ino. Linda; corrigiu-se Shikamaru, afinal, bonita não era um elogio à altura de Yamanaka Ino.

A loira riu.

-Obrigada, mas e você? O que fez nesses anos, além de ajudar o seu pai com os negócios?

-Eu me casei; o sorriso momentaneamente sumiu dos lábios da loira. Aquilo certamente ceifou o clima de flerte, era o correto a se fazer, mas Shikamaru não sabia dizer se estava feliz ou decepcionado. Ino sempre havia sido boa com jogos, jogos de palavras. –Há três anos; concluiu Shikamaru, outra vez sentindo-se incomodado. –E você? O que tem feito? Além de chefiar a delegacia, é claro.

Ino ponderou. O que poderia lhe dizer? Talvez: _Eu não tenho um namorado de verdade há três anos, mas tenho transado com um cara que nunca quis mais do que os meus gemidos entre quatro paredes..._

Havia aceitado aquilo, não podia por a culpa apenas em Sasuke.

E, no entanto, sentia-se passada para trás, como se fosse _injusto_ que Shikamaru tivesse uma esposa.

-Parabéns; foi tudo o que Ino conseguiu dizer no final. –E filhos? Já têm? –esforçou-se para lhe dar um sorriso gentil.

-Não. E agradeço todos os dias a deus por Temari não os querer; Shikamaru bufou como se só a mera possibilidade daquilo de fato acontecer o deixasse de cabelos em pé. Rolou os olhos e então gesticulou. –Uma problemática como ela já está de bom tamanho para alguém como eu, que nunca quis arranjar problemas.

-Temari? Bonito nome; murmurou Ino se perguntando que tipo de mulher seria a esposa de Shikamaru.

-Sabaku no Temari; Shikamaru sorriu, mas tão logo franziu o cenho ao ver a face de Ino perder a cor. –O que foi, Ino?

_-Sabaku?_ –a loira indagou e Shikamaru assentiu. –É esse o sobrenome de solteira da sua esposa?

-Algum problema quanto a isso? –Shikamaru indagou preocupado.

Ino suspirou recostando-se contra a poltrona e massageando as têmporas. Shikamaru piscava confuso quando voltou a fitá-lo.

-Veio até aqui por causa do roubo e da morte do senhor Fujitaka, que trabalhava em uma das suas lojas; Shikamaru assentiu e a loira continuou. –Sabia que esse mesmo homem que assassinou o senhor Fujitaka pode ser cúmplice do tal Hidan?

-O assassino que desenhava coisas estranhas no chão com o sangue das suas vítimas? –indagou Shikamaru sentindo uma onda crescente de medo se abrindo no peito.

-Sim, esse assassino; Ino respondeu cansada, e não sabia ao certo como fechar aquele discurso. Não havia um jeito fácil de lhe dizer aquilo. –Sabia também que esse homem diz ser irmão da sua esposa?

-Irmão? –Shikamaru sentia-se confuso, sem saber ao certo o que dizia, ou que _deveria_ dizer. –Como assim, irmão?

-Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, ele está preso aqui e diz que tem uma irmã, uma irmã mais velha que mora aqui em Tóquio. Desmente o que ele me disse? Sobre ter uma irmã?

Shikamaru sentiu o suor frio lhe correr pela espinha.

-Não.

* * *

><p><em>-Tadaima!<em> –Kiba anunciou, mas ninguém respondeu. Akamaru resfolegou ao seu lado. –Essa casa realmente parece grande demais quando estamos só nós dois aqui, não é amigão? –Kiba se voltou para o cachorro que latiu abanando o rabo.

_-Mijou na cama, Kiba?_

O Inuzuka forçou um sorriso que mais parecia um rosnado quando se voltou para a irmã.

-Bom dia para você também, _Hana._

A mulher mais velha sorriu mostrando as presas levemente pontudas iguais as do irmão mais novo. Akamaru correu e então sumiu pelo longo corredor no interior da casa. Era como se o bicho soubesse o quanto _o amor fraternal_ dos irmãos rendia logo pela manhã. Kiba, por sua vez, não podia simplesmente por o rabo entre as pernas e fugir também. Encarou Hana, e ela riu.

-É o hábito, sabe? Já que você fez xixi na cama até os doze anos; disse a mulher recebendo um olhar cortante do irmão mais novo.

-Sete, Hana, _sete._ E isso só acontecia quando eu tinha um pesadelo e ficava com medo; rebateu Kiba vendo a mulher rir divertida. Odiava quando Hana ria, principalmente quando ria dele.

-E você não teve um à noite passada, irmãozinho? –Hana se aproximou e então apertou as bochechas do irmão que a afastou com um tapa enquanto corava até à raiz dos cabelos. _–Uma nave espacial desceu na mansão Uchiha,_ se bem me lembro tê-lo ouvido dizer ontem à noite. Se bem que; a mulher ponderou depois de gesticular enquanto descrevia teatralmente a cena. –Talvez isso tenha sido apenas uma _desculpa_ para que você pudesse ir até lá e ver a sua _namorada..._ Uchiha Sasuke é mesmo uma gracinha, não acha? O irmão dele também era antes de se tornar um lunático assassino. Sempre quis _comer_ Itachi, todas as meninas queriam, mas enfim; Hana deu de ombros. –Se o Uchiha mais novo fosse mais velho, eu _o comeria também._ Só que ele não é. Acho que não consigo _comer_ uma coisa que me lembra o meu irmãozinho mais novo...

Kiba suspirou pesadamente. Já estava saturado de Uchiha Sasuke e seu olhar de superioridade como se os demais à sua volta fossem lixo. Ele nem ao menos parecia _cego_ àquela manhã com aqueles olhos negros e frios como aço enquanto o enxotava da mansão como se fosse um cão sarnento. Não precisava de Hana e suas brincadeiras de mau gosto, que o fariam odiar ainda mais Uchiha Sasuke. A vontade que tinha era de estrangular Hana. Mas com Hana, e também com o seu _amor fraternal_, as coisas se resolviam de forma diferente.

_-Há quanto tempo você não transa, Hana?_ Aposto que aquele seu namorado idiota te deu um fora! Você só tem tempo para me azucrinar e voltar pra casa quando não tem um homem entre as pernas; concluiu Kiba vendo o sorriso morrer nos lábios da mulher. Riu, afinal havia mesmo acertado onde queria.

-Não se preocupe, vou partir logo; Hana deu de ombros. –Mamãe me deu aquela viagem à Europa que eu tanto queria.

_-Aquela que você disse que faria com o seu futuro marido?_ –Kiba não perderia aquela oportunidade. Viu a irmã lhe lançar um olhar de puro desprezo antes de responder.

-É, uma viagem que agora vai me servir para conhecer novos sabores, os sabores da velha Europa.

-Quer dizer uma viagem que vai lhe permitir _comer uns europeus_, não é? –Kiba riu jocoso e a irmã retribuiu o sorriso.

-Também; Hana riu. –Você também devia sabe? Sair mais, conhecer novas pessoas. Até onde eu sei, o Uchiha tinha uma namorada; Kiba rosnou, o que só instigou Hana a continuar. –Soube que ele está ficando cego, mas acho que ele ainda não está cego o suficiente para não saber distinguir um homem de uma mulher. E você é um homem não é, irmãozinho? Ainda tem o que costumeiramente os homens têm entre as pernas, não é? Ouvi dizer que a falta de uso pode acabar diminuindo-o de tamanho, mas...

_-Cala a boca, Hana! _

_**-CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! **_–Kiba ouviu a voz da mãe, uma versão mais velha e mais assustadora de Hana. Todas às vezes que olhava para ela conseguia entender o porquê do pai tê-la deixado. _**–PARECEM CÃO E GATO!**_–a mulher gritou novamente vendo ambos os filhos se calarem. Voltou-se para o mais novo. –Estava assistindo o jornal e... Ficou sabendo que aquela sua amiga do colegial conseguiu prender o cúmplice do tal Hidan, o serial killer de Tóquio?

-Ino? –Kiba indagou surpreso.

_-É, aquela que você disse que comeu;_ Hana murmurou às suas costas e Kiba rosnou. A mãe resolveu intervir antes que os filhos começassem a discutir novamente.

-Por que você não se torna útil como aquela garota, Kiba? Vocês dois; Tsume completou se voltando para a filha mais velha também. Tinha um olhar cansado. –Acham mesmo que foi fácil cuidar de vocês dois sozinha é?

_-Quando o maldito do pai de vocês resolveu me deixar para ficar com uma vadia qualquer, com a desculpa de que ia comprar um cigarro e nunca mais voltou..._

Hana e Kiba sabiam o discurso de cor. Haviam-no repetido em uníssono várias vezes. A mãe sempre reclamava da falta que o marido lhe fazia, não financeiramente, já que os Inuzuka sempre haviam sido uma família de posses, mas na questão sentimental e afetiva. Tsume havia se casado contra a vontade dos pais com um homem de classe social diferente, um homem por quem havia verdadeiramente se apaixonado, e que por fim a abandonou. Quando via sob esse prisma, Kiba entendia a mãe, e o motivo pelo qual havia se tornado tão dura e amargurada.

A mulher suspirou resignada.

-Tenho que ir trabalhar, já que parece que sou a única a se importar com isso por aqui; já estava de saída quando se voltou para Kiba. –Ah, Kiba, seu amigo, aquele seu amigo estranho que nunca tira os óculos, ele ligou, e disse que vai aparecer para lhe fazer uma visita.

-Shino? –Kiba indagou surpreso, fazia mesmo um bom tempo que não o via.

-É, aquele que é um ento... _entogómolo?_ Entológomo? Isso?

-É _entomólogo_, mãe; Kiba a corrigiu.

-Isso, seja lá o que isso for; concluiu Tsume demonstrando pouco interesse com relação àquele assunto. –Ele ligou, disse que ligou para o seu celular, mas que não conseguiu falar com você. Sei bem o que é isso; resmungou a mulher. –Bem, é isso, e, por favor, _tentem não se matar enquanto eu não estiver aqui, ok?_ –pediu aos filhos unindo as mãos em sinal de súplica.

-O que é isso mamãe? –Kiba sentiu a irmã se aproximar e o agarrar de lado num abraço apertado espremendo os seios contra seu braço. Ela era um pouco mais alta e sentia-se ridiculamente pequeno perto dela, mesmo que a diferença fosse de poucos centímetros. _–Sabe o quanto eu amo o meu querido irmãozinho... _Prometo que irei cuidar muito bem dele! –concluiu Hana depositando um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz. Riu alto quando Kiba se desvencilhou de seu abraço.

Tsume bufou e então se foi.

Seria bom rever Shino, pensou Kiba enquanto se livrava do beijo molhado de Hana com as costas das mãos. Shino era antissocial, por vezes estranho, e também calado, mas era seu melhor amigo. Sentia falta dele, dos tempos de colégio, quando ainda eram mais próximos. Haviam traçado caminhos diferentes depois da faculdade, Shino havia investido em sua profissão e ele... Bem, ele fazia festas na mansão Inuzuka, onde sexo e álcool era o ponto alto da festa. Shino nunca veio a nenhuma dessas festas.

-Hei? Irmãozinho?

Era Hana e ela havia se dependurado outra vez no seu ombro. Será que ela não percebia que aquilo era no mínimo... _impróprio?_ Outra vez sentia os seios da irmã pressionados contra o ombro, e ela sequer vestia algo decente. Provavelmente Hana era a única irmã no mundo a achar decente estar só de lingerie na frente do irmão mais novo...

-O que foi, Hana; Kiba suspirou cansado, e esperava que a irmã não percebesse o leve rubor que lhe subia à face.

-O Shino, ele... _Ele ainda é tão gostoso como costumava ser quando garoto?_ Ainda tem aquele charme misterioso? Adorava os casacos dele, aqueles óculos e...

Kiba revirou os olhos e bufou.

-Você é mesmo uma _cadela_, Hana.

* * *

><p>Temari revia seu álbum de casamento, uma das poucas vezes em que usou um vestido, pelo menos um tão enfeitado. Nem ao menos parecia que àquilo havia acontecido há três anos. Ainda se lembrava da expressão desgostosa de Shikaku, o sogro, quando Shikamaru a apresentou como noiva e futura esposa. Shikaku certamente havia planejado mais para o filho do que uma mulher surgida do nada. E era exatamente isso o que era até conhecer Shikamaru e decidir criar raízes ali. Nunca sequer pensou num futuro como àquele, dona de casa e praticante de artes marciais nas horas vagas, algo no mínimo incompatível. Mas precisava daquilo, do suor, da adrenalina dos treinos. Precisava daquilo se não quisesse surtar e negar <em>o que<em> realmente era.

O que era...

Shikamaru provavelmente nunca desconfiou de quem realmente era, essa era a verdade, assim como jamais pensou que iria se apaixonar por um homem como ele. Temari pensava que jamais iria se apaixonar e por homem nenhum. Mas o coração prega peças, não é? Estava de passagem por ali quando o conheceu, ainda se lembrava de cada detalhe daquele dia. Estava com fome e resolveu jantar numa pequena lanchonete, que era o que poderia pagar. Comida gordurosa e saborosa, mas que lhe entupiria as artérias, segundo havia lido numa revista qualquer. Havia se sentado ao lado de um rapaz muito gordo e que comia sem parar, enquanto seu acompanhante o escutava com uma cara de sono e bebericava a bebida. Aquele era Shikamaru, com suas orelhas furadas e olhos preguiçosos. Ele havia lhe lançado olhares furtivos à noite toda enquanto comiam. Será mesmo que ele teria feito aquilo se soubesse que ela poderia lhe quebrar o pescoço? Provavelmente não, mas ele era mais do que preguiçoso, _era um tremendo covarde!_ No pouco tempo em que estava naquela cidade, Temari havia tido que se defender de homens mais do que vira-latas de pulgas, logo, poderia até mesmo prever como terminaria àquela noite. Shikamaru, no entanto, a surpreendeu. Quando terminou de comer, apenas pagou a rodada de lanche – que pelo visto era por sua conta àquela noite –, e depois saiu junto de seu amigo gordo. Nenhuma cantada barata, nenhum número de telefone escrito num guardanapo engordurado. Nenhuma investida direta e pervertida. Nada. Temari quase se sentiu decepcionada com ele. Homens eram todos iguais, mas Shikamaru era um homem preguiçoso e covarde. Seus olhares furtivos haviam sido iguais ao de todos os outros, mas a coragem para chegar até ela havia se esvaído enquanto comia.

E aquilo se repetiu. Uma vez, duas, vezes demais para que as pudesse contar. Temari se viu frequentando àquela lanchonete barata vezes demais e em quase todas às vezes, Shikamaru estava lá, sempre acompanhado de seu amigo gordo. O gordo que não gostava de ser chamado de gordo, o que mais tarde descobriu se tratar do melhor amigo de Shikamaru. E em todas às vezes, Shikamaru se acovardava depois daquela troca de olhares furtivos. Temari sempre se perguntava no que ele estaria pensando quando a fitava e depois ponderava com um olhar pensativo. Às vezes ele até juntava os dedos sobre a mesa enquanto seu olhar se perdia muito além do balcão da lanchonete. Era como se ele estivesse pensando nos _prós_ e _contras _de se levantar daquela cadeira e chegar até ela. _Aquilo certamente o fazia um covarde preguiçoso!_ E Temari odiava covardes preguiçosos.

Teve um dia em que ele apareceu, mas sem o amigo gordo. Temari pensou que naquele dia ele estaria mais confiante, mas foi exatamente igual. Irritou-se tanto com sua covardia e preguiça que decidiu que havia perdido a fome. Estava escuro quando saiu e caminhou alguns poucos passos pelo beco escuro atrás da lanchonete antes alguém a agarrar pelas costas. Um homem sujo, desgrenhado, e fedendo a álcool e vômito. Aquele era o tipo de homem com quem estava acostumada a lidar, não com idiotas como aquele da lanchonete. Seria bom poder quebrar o pescoço daquele ali, na falta do preguiçoso de olhos puxados.

E, no entanto, as coisas haviam sido bem diferentes àquela noite.

Antes que pudesse se voltar e acabar com o infeliz do bêbado, ele havia sido arrancado de cima dela. Piscou confusa quando ouviu a voz de um segundo homem ali, mais ainda quando percebeu se tratar do preguiçoso da lanchonete.

"_Isso não é jeito de tratar uma mulher!"_

Era o preguiçoso, o preguiçoso covarde, mas toda a sua valentia havia desaparecido quando o homem sujo o golpeou com um soco arrancando-lhe sangue da boca. Temari rolou os olhos. _Preguiçoso, covarde e fraco! _Estava apanhando de um homem que mal se equilibrava nas pernas? Temari havia se tido de terminar com o bêbado, antes que o mesmo terminasse com o preguiçoso. Arrancou-o de cima de Shikamaru e o golpeou até o homem começar a perder os sentidos, mas o soltou quando se deparou com o olhar assustado do preguiçoso. O homem ainda teve forças suficientes para se levantar cambaleante e correr para longe dali. Ainda se lembrava do futuro marido estatelado no chão, fitando-a boquiaberto e sem fala. Quando lhe disse que não precisava de ajuda, ele riu, um riso nervoso:

"_É, deu pra perceber, pena que tarde demais. Você é alguém bem mais... problemática do que aquele sujeito era!" _

E o apelido havia ficado, _problemática._ Mesmo quando lhe disse o seu nome, ele continuou a lhe chamar de problemática, Temari, a problemática. Os encontros na lanchonete continuaram por mais uma dúzia de vezes, mas dessa vez eles haviam sido diferentes. Começaram finalmente a conversar, e depois até a rir, e Temari não soube dizer quando aqueles encontros se tornaram mais do que isso. Só percebeu isso tarde demais, quando já dormia na casa dele e se via mais dependente dele do que jamais havia sido de nada ou de ninguém. Gostava de provocá-lo lembrando daquela noite em que _ele_ havia sido a _donzela em perigo_. Gostava de vê-lo franzir o cenho irritado com isso, por ter o seu ego de macho ferido. Gostava quando ele a chamava de problemática e depois a beijava. Gostava da voz dele, do cheiro dele, e também do toque dele. Gostava do que havia se tornado por causa dele, e pensou que poderia se esquecer de quem havia sido antes dele.

A loira fechou o álbum de fotografias e então se voltou para o enorme leque aberto, preso como se fosse um item de decoração na parede da sala.

-Gaara... O que você está fazendo aqui? –suspirou.

Não queria voltar àquele passado, mas com o irmão ali isso seria impossível.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava cansado, cansado de tentar encontrar respostas. Nada lógico ou que fizesse sentido poderia sair dali e aquilo o estava enlouquecendo. Aquilo o arremetia ao terror vivido no passado diante dos olhos vermelhos de Itachi, algo sem resposta e tão pouco sentido. No entanto, a vida era feita de lógica e de sentido, necessitava disso para aquietar seu coração e sua mente. E Hinata? A presença dela só o deixava mais perturbado. Já não queria mais que ela falasse, que lhe explicasse coisa alguma, queria até mesmo que ela sumisse. Queria poder abrir os olhos e perceber que tudo aquilo não havia passado de um sonho ruim, de um pesadelo, e por isso mesmo não tinha que ter qualquer sentido. Havia evitado a presença dela o resto do dia, pedido a Mariko que lhe desse tudo o que ela precisasse, mas que não a queria junto dele. Havia se fechado no ateliê, contudo, não havia pintado coisa alguma. Só queria ficar sozinho, pensar, e quem sabe dormir um pouco. Estava cansado, irritado, estava... Sentindo-se sozinho, como jamais havia se sentido.<p>

E dormiu, assim que se deixou cair sobre o sofá.

* * *

><p>"<em>O escorpião, o escorpião da Areia Vermelha, ele... Ele está atrás do meu irmão! Eu, eu não posso deixar que ele chegue até ele, ele... ele é meu irmão mais novo, é meu dever protegê-lo!"<em>

Sakura havia ouvido aquilo um par de vezes enquanto levavam o homem ferido pelos longos corredores da emergência. O homem estava muito machucado e precisariam operá-lo. Aquela insistência sobre o escorpião estava deixando-a perturbada. Haviam encontrado o homem na rua e ele estava desacordado até dar entrada no hospital. Aquela insistência sobre o escorpião e um irmão mais novo fazia Sakura pensar num garotinho assustado e sozinho em algum lugar. O escorpião podia ser uma metáfora, até mesmo uma alucinação, mas o garoto podia mesmo estar em perigo.

_-Rápido! Estamos perdendo ele!_ –Sakura gritou quando o homem não teve mais forças para continuar a falar.

* * *

><p>Gaara estava sentado no chão com as costas encostadas à parede da cela. Seus olhos claros fitavam as barras de ferro. Se ainda tivesse <em>aquilo, <em>certamente que àquelas barras de ferro não o impediriam de fugir dali. E quanto mais tempo passava ali, menos chance tinha de concluir o que havia sido designado a fazer. Tempo poderia significar vida ou morte, destruição ou então criação. Ouviu o barulho da pesada porta de metal se abrindo ruidosamente, e depois passos. Não se surpreendeu ao ver a loira ali. Ino caminhou até à cela, os longos cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo alto, e os saltos dos sapatos fazendo um ruído oco sobre o piso. Trazia consigo duas 9mm sob os braços, bem presas ao coldre de couro preto. Fitou-o por um longo minuto de silêncio e então lhe jogou um pequeno tubo por entre o vão da cela. Gaara o pegou no ar antes que o objeto caísse, mas não se moveu de onde estava.

-Esses dropes de canela são melhores que chicletes de menta; disse-lhe a loira e Gaara percebeu que a mulher tinha algo na boca enquanto falava.

O ruivo voltou-se para o que tinha nas mãos e sorriu, um sorriso quase que imperceptível. Abriu o drope e retirou dali uma bala.

-Eu te disse que canela era melhor do que menta; respondeu-lhe enquanto sentia o gosto marcante da especiaria lhe invadir a boca.

Ino apenas o fitou com seus olhos azuis de longas pestanas.

-Mas não é bom o suficiente para matar. Paguei por essas aqui; respondeu-lhe por fim, séria e também pensativa. Aproximou-se da cela e tocou as frias barras de metal com suas mãos brancas e suaves, as unhas estavam pintadas de vermelho. –Acho que encontrei a sua irmã; concluiu.

Gaara sequer se mexeu, ainda que aquilo o tivesse pegado de surpresa.

-Lembro-me de lhe dizer que minha irmã estava morta.

-Não, você me disse que _achava_ que ela estava morta; Ino o corrigiu.

-Bem; Gaara ponderou. –Acho que Kankurou ficaria feliz com essa notícia.

-Kankurou? –indagou-lhe Ino.

-Meu outro irmão; respondeu-lhe Gaara vendo-a estreitar os olhos e depois suspirar dando um passo para trás.

-Você é mesmo um enigma, não é Sabaku? E pretende me atormentar com esse enigma enquanto puder, soltando pequenas pistas quando bem entender, ou quando me julgar merecedora de decifrá-lo; Gaara quase riu com o afinco que a loira lhe dignava, não era tão complicado assim. Bastava olhá-lo melhor e descobriria _o que_ era, o mesmo valia para Hidan. –E por que você, não? Por que você também não ficaria feliz com essa notícia?

-Digamos que, nunca fomos muito próximos; respondeu-lhe Gaara, e aquilo era verdade, mas estava certo de que a loira não acreditaria.

Ino ponderou.

-Por acaso é a ovelha negra da família, Gaara? –ela indagou num sorriso mordaz.

-Também acha que sou um _yankee? _–indagou recordando-se do comentário de Hidan mais cedo, Ino riu.

-Já não tem idade pra isso, não é? Bancar o adolescente rebelde que pinta o cabelo.

-Provavelmente não, sou mais velho do que você possa imaginar; Gaara lhe respondeu vendo-a outra vez pensativa. Aquela mulher realmente estava afim de decifrá-lo, mas Gaara sabia que ela não iria gostar quando conseguisse.

Um longo silêncio se passou antes que Ino voltasse a falar. Antes disso a loira retirou um pequeno objeto do bolso da saia. Gaara sabia e muito bem o que era. Era seu bem apreendido e também o passaporte para transpor àquelas barras de ferro. Viu-a mirar a pequena cabaça de tom arenoso com vários selos unidos às ranhuras. A textura era áspera como se o pequeno objeto fosse coberto de areia dourada, o que na verdade era.

-Bonito chaveiro; Ino enfim falou, ainda com a pequena cabaça entre os dedos. –Isso devia ser importante para você, afinal fez de tudo para tê-lo de volta. Tenten me contou que tentou enforcá-la por isso; a loira completou circunspecta.

-Era meu, e eu o queria de volta. _Quero;_ respondeu-lhe Gaara, talvez um tanto ríspido demais, mas não conseguiu conter sua ira. A forma como havia perdido a cabaça ainda o fazia sentir-se estúpido. Se ainda a tivesse, aqueles policiais jamais o teriam capturado. –Não vai me devolver, não é?

-Talvez quando seu advogado provar a sua inocência; respondeu-lhe Ino ainda brincando com a pequena cabaça, passando-a entre os dedos.

-Isso quer dizer _nunca_; retorquiu o ruivo.

Ino não respondeu. Outra vez o silêncio caiu entre as barras de ferro e o que elas separavam. Fitaram-se por um longo tempo, verdes e azuis, nenhum dos dois dispostos a ceder. Ino fechou a mão guardando a pequena cabaça entre os dedos, devolveu-a ao bolso da saia. Voltou a se aproximar da cela com um olhar perscrutador e ao mesmo tempo complacente.

-Gaara; ela disse, mas foi tudo.

Pois tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Gaara só conseguiu se amaldiçoar por estar preso ali e longe de seus pertences, seu bem mais precioso entre os dedos dela e não nos seus. Ino havia levado a mão direita até à 9mm, mas nunca à sacou.

O ruivo só conseguiu lhe dizer: _Não se mexa, Ino; _seus lábios sequer emitiram som quando o fez.

Mãos se prenderam ao pescoço da loira imobilizando-a para então sussurrar em seu ouvido.

_-Isso mesmo, não se mexa, puta!_

Gaara pôde notar o brilho do medo nos olhos da loira quando Hidan se apertou contra o seu corpo pressionando-a contra a grade de ferro.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_Havia névoa, névoa por toda a parte. Tudo era muito branco, prata, translúcido, inclusive os olhos dos dois homens que conversavam na sala. A sala era grande e seu chão encarpetado num tom de areia. Tudo estava embaçado, distorcido, exceto os olhos claros dos homens e seus rostos austeros. Ambos tinham cabelos escuros e lisos muito compridos. Havia um mais velho e outro bem mais jovem. O mais velho estava irritado com o mais novo._

_O mais novo não se intimidou com o olhar onipotente do mais velho e resolveu continuar a falar:_

"_Eu já te disse, Hiashi-sama, não mande um estranho fazer o trabalho de um Hyuuga."_

_O mais velho estreitou os olhos e pequenas veias salientes pulsaram sob sua pele branca. As veias ramificaram a pele ao redor de seus olhos claros, mas então despareceram._

"_Eu já te disse que não, Neji! Não permitirei que parta também. Ela fez a sua escolha e sabia do preço que poderia vir a pagar. Espero tê-la de volta, mas se isso não for possível, quer dizer que ela já pagou esse preço e que me foi tirado o dever de puni-la corretamente por tamanha desonra."_

_A voz áspera e rude do homem não intimidou o mais novo que cerrou os punhos._

"_Ela não sabe o que está fazendo, Hiashi-sama. Com ou sem a sua permissão, eu irei atrás dela. Ela é a herdeira Hyuuga."_

"_Não mais. Ainda tenho a mais nova, e tenho você. Você e Hanabi sempre foram mais fortes que ela."_

"_Eu... Eu não sou o escolhido, Hiashi-sama, tão pouco Hanabi. Ela é."_

"_Ela negou seu destino, portanto não é mais a escolhida."_

"_Negar o que já está escrito, não mudará o destino dela. Ela nasceu para isso, foi o que o oráculo disse."_

_O homem mais velho pareceu ceder diante de tamanha convicção._

"_Sei o quanto você tem apreço por ela, Neji, mas..."_

"_Eu a amo, e a quero de volta, portanto, partirei."_

_As mesmas ramificações haviam surgido ao redor dos olhos do rapaz e tão logo desapareceram. Ele se levantou e então se foi deixando o mais velho sozinho na sala._

_As brumas cobriram o homem, a sala, e tudo mais. E mundo tornou-se negro._

_**...**_

Sasuke despertou como se algo o estivesse sugando para fora de seu corpo. Aquele sonho havia sido muito intenso para não ter sido real, no entanto, não podia ser real, podia? Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido provavelmente podia, mas estava farto de sonhos sem sentido como àquele. Olhou para o relógio na parede e dessa vez conseguiu ver que horas eram. Aquilo o fez pensar em Hinata. Ela realmente existia ou era apenas fruto de sua imaginação? Fruto da saudade daquele garotinho que havia sido? Quando subiu para o quarto e não a encontrou pelo caminho, chegou a pensar que ela realmente não existia, não fora de seus sonhos. O quarto estava vazio quando entrou e rumou até o banheiro anexo. Precisava de um banho, algo que o relaxasse. Mirou a banheira de hidromassagem, mas decidiu que uma ducha seria o suficiente. Quando a água quente escorreu sobre seus músculos retesados, Sasuke emitiu um pequeno gemido. Ficou ali por um bom tempo, apenas sentindo água escorrer por seus ombros. Aquilo quase o fazia se esquecer de todos aqueles pensamentos tumultuados.

Quando retornou ao quarto ele ainda estava vazio. Tinha os cabelos úmidos e uma toalha em volta da cintura. Seus pés descalços molhavam o carpete, mas aquilo não tinha a menor importância para Sasuke. Olhou pela janela afastando a cortina e viu que uma tempestade estava a ponto de cair. Homens ainda trabalhavam no concerto da estufa, mas o vidro quebrado já havia sido trocado. Todos aqueles pensamentos tumultuados, o sonho, tudo lhe voltou à memória. Havia um enorme quebra-cabeça em sua mente, mas não podia completá-lo porque não haviam lhe entregado todas as peças. Hinata certamente tinha a maioria delas, mas ela não queria lhe dar peça alguma. Egoísta, ou então protetora, Sasuke não saberia dizer. Ela já o havia tentado proteger antes, ajudar sua família, mas ele não havia acreditado nela.

Sasuke riu desgostoso.

Hinata tinha todos os motivos do mundo para temer lhe revelar qualquer coisa. Ele não havia acreditado antes, por que acreditaria agora?

Suspirou e então se aproximou da cômoda procurando algo para vestir. O melhor que podia fazer agora era tentar dormir, dormir de verdade, descansar, não sonhar e sonhar com pessoas e lugares estranhos. Se Hinata tivesse mesmo partido, não havia como encontrá-la. Não a havia encontrado durante anos, mesmo desejando isso do fundo de seu coração.

Sasuke despertou quando a trovoada resolveu cortar o céu escuro. Havia tido um sono sem sonhos, curto, porem o havia relaxado. Estava escuro e o cômodo era iluminado pelos raios riscando o céu chuvoso do lado de fora. As cortinas ainda estavam afastadas e a janela refletia o clarão prateado provocado pela tempestade. No instante em que outro relâmpago se acendeu, Sasuke pôde vislumbrar a criatura encolhida no canto do quarto. Era Hinata e ela estava em frente ao guarda-roupa, sentada no chão e cobrindo a cabeça. Parecia-lhe pequenina com os joelhos junto ao queixo e o rosto escondido pela cabeleira escura. Sasuke viu-a estremecer quando outro clarão cortou o céu. Ainda da cama, resolveu chamá-la.

-Hinata?

Ela o fitou com seus grandes olhos perolados e assustada, como no dia em que haviam se conhecido. No escuro do quarto seus olhos se pareciam ainda mais com pedras preciosas, luzes de um farol, a guiar na escuridão. Sasuke estendeu a mão sobre a cama e a chamou.

-Vem.

Contrariando às suas expectativas, ela se arrastou para perto da cama mais rápido do que o previsto. Devia mesmo estar com medo. Sasuke se lembrava de que, quando menino, também temia as tempestades. Lembrava-se de correr para a cama dos pais sempre que chovia até o pai lhe dizer que já estava grande demais para fazer isso. Obviamente isso não o fez esquecer-se do medo que sentia, e sim arrumar um novo jeito de não ter que enfrentar a tempestade sozinho. Quando o céu se fechava corria para o quarto do irmão e se enrolava feito um cachorrinho aos pés de sua cama. Na terceira vez que fez isso, Itachi havia lhe estendido à mão no escuro e puxando-o para a cama. Itachi lhe contou histórias enquanto chovia a fim de distraí-lo e depois daquela noite Sasuke começou a deixar de temer as tempestades, na verdade havia passado a desejá-las, pois quando chovia passava mais tempo com o irmão e ele lhe contava àquelas histórias que ninguém mais contava. Agora? Agora aquilo parecia ser um passado muito distante, algo que poderia nem ter acontecido. Talvez tivesse apenas sonhado com aquilo, com seu gentil e atencioso irmão mais velho, afinal, aquela imagem não condizia com o demônio de olhos vermelhos chamado Itachi.

E agora Hinata estava ali, aos pés de sua cama, com os mesmos olhos assustados que devia ter quando menino.

-Vem; voltou a chamá-la e temerosa, ela esticou sua mão até a dele. As mãos dela estavam frias como pedras de gelo. Sasuke puxou-a e ela subiu na cama, sentou-se sem desviar os olhos dos dele. –Deite-se; pediu e ela o fez. Hinata deitou-se à sua frente, mas longe o suficiente para que sobrasse uma vala no meio da cama.

Sasuke a fitou, ela ainda usava o seu roupão negro. Pensou em lhe perguntar onde havia estado durante o dia, se havia mesmo pensado em partir, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi olhar para ela. Ela ainda estremecia quando os raios decidiam iluminar a janela. Aproximou-se, e ela recuou, mas sem saída. Se recuasse mais cairia da cama.

-Vire-se de costas; pediu, mas ela apenas piscou confusa. –Faça o que pedi, Hinata; insistiu num tom mais suave e ela cedeu.

Sasuke levantou as cobertas e então a puxou para si, envolvendo a ambos no cobertor. Ouviu um baixo gemido vindo dela quando seus braços se envolveram na cintura fina aninhando-a contra o seu corpo. Por um bom tempo sentiu-a rígida como mármore, tão incomodada com aquilo que até havia se esquecido da tempestade. Sasuke não conseguiu impedir que um risinho torto lhe curvasse os lábios no escuro. Pelo menos ela havia se esquecido da tempestade, não é? O cheiro dela, o cheiro de rosas, eles também lhe impregnavam os cabelos. Sasuke sentia como se estivesse dentro da estufa, ou então que suas rosas azuis tivessem sido todas transportadas para dentro do quarto. Quando deu por si, estava com o rosto enterrado contra o pescoço dela, seus lábios roçavam a pele pálida e macia da moça, e foi impossível resistir. Beijou-a na curva do pescoço sentindo-a quente e lânguida, e pela primeira vez sentiu o quanto a presença dela era real.

A chuva havia diminuído de intensidade, mas ainda chovia.

-Ainda está com medo? A chuva já está passando; murmurou contra o ouvido dela, as mãos delicadas haviam pousado nos braços dele. –Hinata? –insistiu e a garota fez que não com a cabeça. –Que bom; voltou a murmurar. –Quer que eu me afaste? –indagou recebendo outro sinal negativo com a cabeça e um aperto das mãos dela. Riu satisfeito antes de murmurar uma vez mais. –Que bom, porque eu não pretendia te soltar...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Hidan escapou e agora a Ino é refém (ai que medo!). Temari sabe que a presença de Gaara fará com que mergulhe novamente no passado (qual passado?). Kankurou está nas mãos de Sakura depois de defrontar-se com o Escorpião da Areia Vermelha (um certo escorpião que faz tanta gente suspirar...). Neji finalmente apareceu e está nos sonhos de Sasuke (e de "brinde" vem o Hiashi? XD)! Kiba e sua família fazem sua honrosa aparição (eu amo os Inuzukas!), mas... O mistério continua! XD

Portanto, se quiserem saber um pouco mais, basta me honrarem com a sua presença e deduções sobre mais esse capítulo.

Lembrem-se, **reviews**, significam um tempo mais curto entre uma postagem e outra.

Bjus e até a próxima!

Ja ne! ^^


End file.
